Halo: Nexus
by DynomiteX246
Summary: "Spartans Never Die. I think that we all died once they took us to be their war dogs." Follow the journey of a long forgotten Spartan, and an A.I that has the information to alter the Halo universe. With the inclusion of 'Legends' of Halo involved.
1. Specter

**Hey guys! Dynomite here! This story has been through so many revisions. I originally wanted it to be a story that takes place decades after the Halo series, I wanted it to be completely separate from the Halo canon. Now this is an alternate timeline. After seeing so many lore videos of Halo, I just can't help but put my two cents into the story. So much wasted potential, and possibilities I could try out that not a lot of people thought of. Not to mention using some underutilized characters, and ideas people don't touch on. But consider this just a simple story that escalates into a story of fate. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Log 0110_**

**_Message to Dr. Tandem_**

**_From Unknown_**

_**I finished with the full scan of the suit, and it is confirmed that it is 100% on point with our blueprints. Just in time before the Covenant reached this area. It is unfortunate that all the ONI specialists are all dead, but they don't suspect the suits full capabilities. Now what's left to do is for the Specter to arrive. Thanks to his previous augmentations, his chance of survival would be 75%. Assuming he doesn't do anything foolish. I will have my sentinel make sure he goes to where he needs to be. By now he should be awake. I assume ONI is going to be asking questions about our pet project. So if I may suggest, we should completely cut all our connections until we can find ourselves in Reach. After everything we've done, we are in the most dangerous phase of our plans. I only hope that we succeed, before 2552. A time point where all of life hinges on us. We must do this right this time.**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Specter**

**Planet Harvest: 2530**

It was beginning to snow. Not heavy, but small flakes are falling. The glassing was getting worse. The air is beginning to become more pale. He heard of how the Covenant glassing effects a planet. He found himself fortunate that he survived this long. Not to mention good clothes he found on the abandoned stores, which are becoming to look like rags right now. But all that will change, once his food runs out. Wild life began to die out, as his rations are limited. He walks around his cave, trying thinking about what to try next. His ration, pig hide, or fish. There is a few pig hides, and plenty of rations. He chose Fish for today. He was beginning to grow tired of the same food. After missing the evacuations, he felt hiding out from plain sight as the most sure way of surviving was to stay out of the way, and wait. Wait for what, he is unsure. But just running around with no direction, with killer aliens roaming around, its best to play it safe. Even if there is hope of escape that way.

As he bites down on his chopped up fish, he recollects remnants of his past. For him, his past was the thing he never wants to go. Yet its the only place he can go now. There is no one here. Only memories of his childhood. He could hear gun shots. See caskets. Feel pain. As if the memories was about to kill him, he was almost relieved to hear something outside. He quietly looks over to see two small aliens with large arms, and gas masks. Its skin was bumpy, and wide. What gets his attention though was the little guys leader. A large alien, that trumps any human. It has a distinguish blue armor, and revels its face, with four sharp mandibles, and reptilian yellow eyes. He looks around, looking for something. The blue alien are known as Elites, while the smaller guys are known as Grunts. Lets say, appropriate names.

His instincts say he should strike. They are no doubt looking for survivors, and kill them. This was like in all the alien invasion movies he seen, but on a grander scale. Like a mix of War of the Worlds, with Predator, and the Empire from Star Wars. If that is not the most frightening description for an alien force, then he doesn't know what is. But the survivor has no intention of dying now. But judging for how long they have been hunting, they are not going anywhere, and its only a matter of time before he is found.

He would sneak out and bring an army rifle known as a DMR. Semi-Automatic. M39. Not his favorite choice, but its simple enough for him to use. Not to mention a scope for him to use. Which he uses to spy on his unwanted guests. He inspects the aliens further, noticing how flimsy and clumsy the Grunts are. He would play around with their emotions by shooting two rounds, creating loud sounds that startle the two Grunts. The squealing sounds they make really amuse the survivor. The Elite was annoyed by the Grunts and kicks them to get them to stop. He lets out worting sounds, commanding them to look for the one who made the sounds. They split up, which works in the survivors favor. He crawls around and decides to save his bullets for the Elite. He is aware of how resilient and tough they are. He sneaks up on the oblivious Grunts and snap their necks very easily. He now has one Elite to deal with.

He approaches it, ready to use a knife he found off a dead marine. Once he leaps for the kill, he gets smacked down to the ground. He didn't expect the aliens reflexes to be that fast. The Elite would look down on his attacker and brings out a glowing weapon that brought two energy blades that are both symmetrically curved. He roars to the skies as he gets ready to execute this human, until his head suddenly bursts into purple blood splattering to the ground. Not too far is his body, with a loud thud. The survivor then see's the one responsible. It looked human, with black armor, and even a black visor. It even looked like an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper, but there was something about its movements that look automated.

"Uuuh...what?" Confusion is apparent in the survivors tone. He gets up, feeling only a few scrapes. "Didn't think you guys are still around."

The ODST then spoke in a very robotic filter. "FOLLOW_ME." He turns around and walks away.

The bewildered one tried to process that. "Um...okay." He took one quick shrug and follows his savior. "So where are we going man?" Trying to socialize with this stranger. Being alone for years in the wilderness would tempt him to it. "Not much of a talker? Don't really like those personally...but its fine." They keep on walking through low levels of the ground, then they go through a save that goes even lower underground. "So...is this some shelter?" They go through a hallway filled with bright blue lights around the walls. As they enter a large room, they see a single computer, and a desk. Other than that, it was almost completely empty. He looks around, wondering what is the point of this room. "So...is this my very own panic room? I'm flattered, but I think I'm going to need more than...this to survive. Unless there's some hidden rooms with a fridge or...guns or..." He notices the robotic soldier already using the computer.

He presses on keyboards faster than any human he saw, and before he can speak, the wall on the left then opens, revealing a large, black capsule. It opens revealing a suit of armor, steel black, with green on the forearms, and knee parts of the suit. He can only describe the suit as a very different version of armor he seen in the UNSC's super soldiers. "WEAR_IT." The ODST then collapses.

"Uh...buddy? You alright?" Then a spark came out of the ODST's neck, revealing circuitry on its neck. He checks on the body, and sees that there is not human inside. "A real robot?" He never seen any UNSC robot actually working, and has only more questions. But there is nothing here to answer him. Only the suit that the robot told him to wear. He walks up to it and stares face to face on its visor. A very clean silver color. It shines bright, making him think of his past. The past that he never speaks or thinks of anymore. But his past calls on him. The pain he went through. The training, the augmentations, the pain, the truth...Then he turns to the computer, and notices text.

**PRESS_Z_TO_OPEN**

Without hesitating, he presses the key and the suit opens on its on. He enters, and the armor wraps around his body. And once it was done, the helmet slowly descends over his head. Years of normal life is over. His past is now his present, and future. He is a Spartan once again.

**System Boost**

**Armor Functions Activate:**

**Helmet: Grenadier**

**Chest: HP/HALO**

**Shoulders: FJ/PARA**

**Knees: FJ/PARA**

**Armor Systems: Green**

The hub begins to materialize, with many texts and messages were unnoticed due to how fast they come and go. But then the familiar whining sound lets out, and on the top of his head of the hub shows a blue gauge getting full. He slowly moves his foot, then the other, beginning to walk around. He could feel each step have weight, and even feel the floor slightly bent once he puts more weight into one step. "This is neat..."

Then a beep can be heard. [Greetings. I have been waiting for you.]

"What the-?!" He gets startled, almost jumping. "Who said that?!"

[That would be me. I am an A.I that is implemented inside this suit your wearing. You may call me Arcade.]

"Arcade? What, you have tons of games in you? Would make things less boring." The Spartan checks his hands, then notice there is some dust on his chest plate.

[Actually no. I am an Artificial Intelligence implemented on the suit your wearing. A prototype of a new line of MJOLNIR Spartan Armor. The current one being Mark IV, this one improves on holding an Artificial Intelligence, energy shields, and a cloaking device that...] As he speaks of more of the abilities, the Spartan cleans his chest plate. He looks around if there is any more things to do rather than listening to this A.I.

"Yeah, yeah. Sounds fancy. Now how do I get out of here?"

[This facility has something you might need. Follow the navigator.]

A blue arrow appears on the head of the silver visor. "Okay. Good start. So why am I here exactly? I'm guessing you made that robot."

[Inaccurate. I do work for the one who built the robot that saved you.]

"I wouldn't say saved but sure. What is this armor? Why am I in this suit?"

[I can not reveal everything just yet. But you have been given an important role. No one knows of your existence, along with this prototype suit. You and this suit are given a code word: Specter. The reason...is to help the UNSC, and find a group ready for something bigger. Bigger than the Covenant.]

"And what's that?" The Spartan couldn't help but be lost in this. But is wondering of this force bigger than the Covenant.

[I can not say. We must focus on survival. We can't have anymore distractions.]

He lets out a small laugh. "Heh...I happen to be easily distracted. So I don't know about that. The armor seems kick ass, but doing as I told was never my strongest suite."

[I'm sure we'll get along. We do share a body now.]

"I don't recall inviting you in." He then stops to see a door in his way on the arrow's destination.

[I suggest getting as much as you can. Something that will better help you.]

The Spartan opens the door to see an armory filled with guns all over the walls. From rifles, to rocket launchers, to shotguns, to all kinds of pistols. The one named Specter was in awe. "Oooooh...I think I'll enjoy this..."

He grabs the assault rifle with 60 ammo count on it, then two pistols he put on his hips. He then grabs a Shotgun and puts it on his back, which the suit magnetized on it. He grabs as much ammo, as he puts some on his waist part of the suit, and abdomen part of the suit. He puts ammo on the rifle with a few clicks that made his body tense up. [I detect a lot of adrenaline through your body. You enjoy this. Don't you?]

The Spartan takes a good look on his Assault Rifle. "I have a lot of stress I was waiting to let out. I'm rusty. I'm going to have to take this suit for a test drive. Don't you think?"

[I agree. But I suggest we try to focus on trying to survive, and find the location of certain technology hidden in this planet before anyone else finds it. We should also plan to leave the planet as soon as we can before we stay any lo-]

"Yeah yeah. I get it. One thing at a time alright? So...we put this suit to the test?"

[I suppose so.]

The Specter then walks out with a purpose. "Okay, any alien close by?"

[A few miles to the north.]

The darkly clad super soldier then exits the underground facility and rises to the surface. He notices the arrow is back and it points him to the north. He walks towards the wasteland, devoid of life. He notices a city on the horizon. "What are we dealing with?"

[6 Unggoy, and 4 Kig-Yars.]

"Huh?" He then see's something beyond the horizon and takes cover.

[Although in your terms. 6 Grunts and 4 Jackels. 2 of said Jackels are are holding Type-31 Needle Carbines.]

Then things are becoming clear. "Alright. That's more like it." He sneaks around the near-by city. With little buildings standing. "Pfft...Grunts. Easy pickings." He whispers. He sneaks around the area, using the debris. He finds the closest Grunt, then grabs its head, and easily snaps it around. "Heh..." He would continue recon, recalling his spartan training he repressed over the years. The pain is now replaced with inner joy. The next Grunt gets a knife to the neck, which he stabs as deep as he can. The Grunts begin to notice their numbers are thinning out. Before they could panic, they hear a shotgun blast, one of their Jackals get blasted into pieces. The Grunts scream in terror as bullets spread to their bodies, with blue blood spraying to the floor. The Spartan reloads his Assault Rifle on pure instinct, as if he has known this all his life. The training locked in his brain is now unleashed. He hated the childhood he was given, but he loves this thrill. How he got it he can't recall now, but it hardly matters to him. Not right now. Defiantly not now. The little aliens tried to run, but they weren't fast enough. He then notices one of them still alive, bleeding.

"(Pl-Please! Spare me!)" Grim notices the alien has spoken perfect English.

[Languages of other aliens have not been explored. However, this suit allows you to understand them.]

Grim thought about this. "Can he understand me?"

[Affirmative.]

Grim puts his Assault Rifle on the ground with this thought in mind. "Calm down. I'm not going to kill you." He calmly says.

"(R-Really?!)"

He points his pistol at his head. "No." He shoots, splattering blue blood on the ground. As he picks up his favored rifle from the ground, noticing blood on it.

As he cleans his gun, Arcade blinks on his Hub. [Was that necessary?]

"Yeah it was. They would have done the same."

[Still unnecessary.]

"Whatever. We're fighting waves of killer aliens here. I'm going to get bored if its going to be just Grunts and Jackal-" Before he could finish, something his his back. It made him wince in pain, and jump for cover in a panic as he gets shot at more. He readies his Assault Rifle. "What was that?!" He then notices pink needles stuck on his arm, but it doesn't seem to not be really sticking onto his arm, but something stopped it before it could make contact. Then he notices a blue light that stopped the needle. Then it disintegrates. "And what was that?"

[A needle carbine. Would have stuck through your armor if not for the energy shield. A new addition that protects you from enemy fire.]

"Neat. Not so neat is that lizard face over there." He tries to take a good look of the sniper, but goes back to hiding after almost getting hit by another needle.

[Actually, this is the opportunity for one of the suits more unique implementations.]

"What are you on about now?" The Spartan asks in annoyance.

[Activating Active Camo ability.] Then the Spartan begins to shift out of sight.

"Wait, what?" He looks at his body. It was now see through.

[This is the Active Camouflage. Not exactly perfected, but thanks to my input, I made sure your not seen, as long as you don't do any sudden movements.]

"Hm..." He then slowly walks over fallen debris to maneuver the snipers eye sight. The jackal looks around to see if he has snuffed out the demon. However, its body is nowhere to be seen. It gets confused, wondering it ran away. However, it felt two hands grab his head, and before he could even resist, the head snaps easily with one swing. "Ha ha! I was like a ghost to that bird brain! This is awesome!"

[I would say you are a true Specter to him.]

"You really desperate to call me that, are you?" Feeling his mood dying down.

[There is a radio near-by, I suggest we check if there is any activity that could grant us a ride out of the planet.]

"I second that." He goes to find said radio.

[Now put my chip into the contents of the machine.]

"Chip?" He was directed to the helmets back component. He takes a good look on the small chip. "Huh...so that's you?"

[Only a fragment of me. But I'll get it to work.] Grim then puts the chip in the radio. [One moment. I'll have to work with primitive technology after all."] After a few seconds, the hub then lights up with a loading bar that would load up until it was full. [I am in. I detect a transmission already in progress.]

"That's great. Lets hear it!" Showing enthusiasm.

The transmission gets heard. [Dispatching a rescue craft. All active units respond immediately.]

"Huh, you weren't kidding. We just got our ride."

The duel transmission. This time a female voice can be heard. [Team Gamma here. Roger that. We are completely surrounded.] [Copy that marine. We're dispatching a rescue ship into your location. But I'm afraid we can't give you curb size service. Sending coordinates for extraction point.]

"Well that's just great..."

[I can always give you the same coordinates to make it easier.]

[Wait a sec...] [What?] [I know that voice. Is that you?] Grim wondered if this was some couple reuniting like some soup opera. Before he would roll his eyes on that concept...[Daisy...Its you isn't it?] [Oh...Ralph...]

"What?! Daisy?! Ralph?! They're here?!"

[I'm assuming you know those two.] There was a silence. The Spartan knew those two. Back then. He thought it was going to be a smooth ride out of the planet. But now it became more apparent that the past is catching up to him.

**That's it! This was a long time coming ever since I thought of a Halo story 10 years ago. I like to know what you think of this so far, cause I am planning a lot of stuff for this story. I hope to go through this story fast, unlike my other fics. Hope you enjoy this, and thank you for reading. Also some feedback will defiantly help out.**


	2. Contact Harvest

**Here is the next chapter of Halo: Nexus. The story takes place in Halo Legends: Homecoming currently. But another Halo related story is going to be involved as well. Hope you enjoy this new story. Enjoy the show!**

**Planet Reach, 2517**

There was 75 children compiled into one room. One of them was shivering uncontrollably. "Huh? What's going on?" He looks around, seeing other kids like him. Ever since the two grown ups grabbed and took him away from home, he wondered if his mom and dad is going to pick him up.

"You asking that now?" One of the kids mentioned.

Then a middle aged woman walks up in front of the whole class of children. She explains what's going on. What gets the scared child's attention was the following. "Your parents are gone. Planet Reach is your new home. Your fellow trainees are your new family." He looks to his left and right, wondering if this is real. "Each of you have been hand selected and called to serve. Your bodies are already faster and stronger than most children, and we are going to make them better." After the assembly, he would eat dinner, but it would feel lonely, despite being surrounded by others like him.

After sleeping, he hoped it was all a dream. He hoped he would go back home and he wouldn't have to spend time with scary strangers, and his parents wouldn't leave him. But as he woke up, he hears shouting.

He woke up to see one grown up grabbing one kid. He was holding one kid with a silver baton that seemed to almost shock him. He then calls on more adults that made the kids panic. "I am Chief Petty Officer Mendez. The rest of these men are your instructors. You will do exactly as we tell you at all times." He points to the bathroom. "The showers are aft. You will all wash and then return here to dress."

He was very scared of this. He couldn't find his parents, and this man is terrifying. Then one of the grown ups with the terrifying man flashes his own baton in front of him, making him scream in terror. "Get moving! Move it, move it, move it!"

He keeps on crying out, screaming out as he gets stroked by the baton, feeling the electricity hit his back as he stumbles around to the shower. He would get dressed in a tank top, cargo pants and boots like everyone else, still crying. "No crying you sack of shit!" He gets shocked again. He could only gasp out with tears streaming uncontrollably, and slight whimpering. The kids could't help but eye on the constantly crying kid.

The men would escort them out of the room for exorcises. Running around in laps. He would be the last one done. "I wanna...go...home..."

This earned him another shock. "No crying bitch!" This would continue, as they would go into brutal training. Push ups, sit ups, laps, he would fail to do as much as everyone else. A continuous cycle of hyperventilating, limbs aching, and the shock. It all blurs together, as he would find himself in bed. He was scared to even move.

Two grown ups spectates the broken kids slumber. "Are you sure he is ready for this?"

"I assure you Dr. Halsey, he is going to be a soldier you have never seen before." A male doctor replies.

"Whatever you say Dr. Tandem. You mentioned how he was your responsibility. May I ask why do you put so much faith in him?"

"Why put your faith in John-117?" Giving her his response.

"Because he holds traits that could lead humanity to its future."

The male doctor chuckles. "You can say that kid will open humanities eyes."

Halsey raises her brow. "I see..." Feeling even more distrustful. But Tandem has shown to prove himself to the Spartan Program.

"You would bring so many children to this program. Yet you expect so much for them."

"And yet you implored me to bring in your problem child here." She retorted.

"Its best not to underestimate him. He's different to John, but he holds something else in the plate." Dr. Tandem watches in interest, and see's the kid he was talking about. Laying on his bed, shaking, and petrified, worried on what is to come next.

After days past, he was standing along with the others. "You will be paired into three men teams!" Mendez said. The process was again a demoralizing experience. He would find himself with two other kids. One a boy, with brown hair, and brown eyes. The other, a girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl caught his attention. She was very pretty, and hoped she was nice to him. They look at him. They seem to now about his over the top reactions and constant shocks. They seem to have hints of pity in their eyes. "Today's mission is ring the bell! Every member of the team must ring!" Mendez introduces the kids to the obstacle course.

"Um...wh-"

"What do we win?" The boy felt hurt for being interrupted. It was also from John. The last exorcises was hell thanks to Johns rough housing. He never did liked John.

Mendez replies to John. "The winner gets dinner. Roast turkey, gravy, and mashed potatoes." The kids muse. The problem child more so, feeling hungry just hearing it. "Corn in cobs, brownies, and ice cream. Now the problem child was now excited. "But, for there to be winners, there must be losers. So the last team to finish goes without food. The children was silent, and looked at each other. The problem child was shocked, feeling the pressure already due to his hunger. "Make ready!"

The blonde girl looks at the petrified one. "Don't worry. We can get through this!"

The brown haired boy speaks up. "I sure hope your right."

The race was on, and the kids scramble through the course, with John having a head start. Through the run, he completely ignored his own team, even when they asked for help. The problem child was running as fast as he could, but easily tired himself out. He almost fell on the flipping bridge. He would climb up to the net, until he got trapped. "Help! HELP!" With his voice cracking hard.

The blonde girl was trying to catch up to John, but she stops once she heard his voice. She looks to see John almost there, but immediately runs back to help her teammate. She tries to untangle him, with the brown haired boy helping out. "John rang the bell!" The brown haired boy states.

They untie him as he falls on his head. "Oooow..."

"Come on!" The blonde girl grabs his hand, and pulls him to the rest of the course. This got the problem child blushing hard. He never had girls touch him, ever. His shyness didn't help either. But they ran as fast as they could together, and once they all climbed up on the poll and rang the bell, they saw everyone waiting for them. The three sighed.

"Aw...we lost..." The brown haired boy groaned.

The blonde notices their other teammate was whimpering silently. She then pats his head. "Sorry..."

Mendez then announces. "Good work trainees. Lets all chow down! Except 117 and his team.

The team beamed with hope. "Huh?"

"But I came first!" John protests.

Mendez answer. "Yes. You were first. But your team came last." He points to his team members, Sam and Kelly, who were behind the previously thought last team. "Remember this, you don't win, unless your whole team wins. One member winning at the expense of the whole team, means that you lose." This left John angry.

The group look at each other with smiles on their faces. They cheer. "We did it!" They eat dinner and desert together, with the problem child being the most happy. The brown haired boy swallowed his turkey. "This is so good...we make a good team."

The blonde girl nods. She notices their team member humming with delight. She then states. "Daisy." He then stops and looks at her. "My name is Daisy." She gives a very innocent smile.

The boy swallows his food again and lets his own friendly smile. "The names Ralph. Nice to meet ya. What's your name?"

Their friend hesitated. "My...name...?"

**Planet Harvest, 2530**

The darkly clad Spartan walks through the grey wastelands. There is less snow. Probably due to the aliens not wasting their fire power in here. He expresses no fear or worry. Only interest. As he continues his long trail with the suits A.I keeping him company. "I'm guessing they're going to bring in a Pelican."

[That seems to make sense.]

"That is why I mention it. But is there another ship they can bring?"

[None I can think of. A Frigate would be too big and too valuable. Falcons are not made for space. Vultures would be too small seeing how there is a group of marines to consider.]

He stopped for the moment. "You know...I haven't thought of it at the time, but are you really on my head or something?"

[No. It may seem that way, but I am really a part of your helmet. Although the UNSC is currently working on ways to make A.I's be more in tuned with their hosts. Mostly via neural implants. But we don't have the resources or time for that, so that's why I'm a part of the helmet. As long as its not damaged, I will assist you.]

"Neural implants? So they are working a way to make it so they can be literally on your head?"

[More or less.]

"Ugh...That sounds like a pain." He continues to walk.

[You have not explained your relationship with those two names you mentioned before. Ralph and Daisy, was it?]

He groans. "You really have to know everything about me? I made it clear that your not getting in my head. Any glimpse of that would count."

[I feel it would benefit both of us if we know as much as we can. I do know they are not marines. Seeing from your reaction, they must be Spartans.]

He shows anger and confusion. "How the hell did you figure that out?"

[My creators has informed me that the only one who could use the suit I am in, is a Spartan II. If your past is just like the Spartan's past, then I am assuming they share the same background as well.]

He shrugs. "So you can do math, you really must be a computer."

[Sarcasm is unbecoming for a Spartan.]

"Don't start with that shit." He then notices some gunfire on the horizon. "You seeing that?"

[Indeed.] The hub then zooms out to see marines in the middle of a firefight inside the city they are heading towards. [That is most likely the marines mentioned in the transmission.] The Specter paused, fell silent for a couple of seconds. [Are you ready?]

Then he moves his head around, and stretch his arms. "Yeah. I am." His tone was slightly deep. He brings out his Assault Rifle and rushes there.

Jackals stomps their way through, as they shoot their plasma pistols to the marines. Some with needlers shoots through the heads of the human resistance, easily killing them. One tan marine avoids the needlers at the last second, frustrated. "Gah! Not again! I'm getting off this rock, and I'm not leaving on a body bag either!"

A red armored soldier turns to the marine. "I'm going to create a diversion, keep low! You make a run for the extraction point!" She leaves to get the aliens attention.

"Keep on firing men! We're not going anywhere unless we push!" The soldier shouts out to his troops. As they keep on shooting, something gets thrown on the side. Then the jackals gets blown up.

"Snap!" A grenade pin was snapped. "Crackle!" Then the grenade was thrown, and lands on the feet of the unexpected grunts. "Pop..." The grunts was flung to the air in a blazing explosion. "Any one else wants some more pineapples?" He brings two grenades and throws more on the Covenant forces.

"What the..." He gets a good look at the one doing it. His armor is steel dark grey, almost black, with forest green barely seen on his arms and knees. "Another one? This day just keeps getting better. Men! Push!" His men follows as they move to overwhelm the smaller alien forces. As they kill the last grunt, he catches up with the Spartan. "Sir, didn't think we find another Spartan here."

The dark super solider paused for a second. "Well...I was just in the neighborhood."

"Hm? Didn't think you guys had a sense of humor." He never met a Spartan that talked like that. They are usually stoic, like the one they are with. "Well, if your looking for your friend, she's busy over there." Pointing to some gunfire deeper on the barren city.

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind me." He walks over the firefight of many against one.

The Red Spartan continues to shoot up the relentless army of Jackals and flying Drones. She keeps on mowing them down with her Assault Rifle. But there is the fear of it running out. Its best to just get to higher ground in one of the buildings and take out one of the drones personally. She would run towards one of them, grab it, and shove of plasma grenade on its chest. As it flies around uncontrollably, then it explodes, taking other drones with it. She would then jump down to land on one of the grunts, instantly killing the poor thing. The red soldier felt a little bad for it. Almost. But she knows better to go easy on them. After what they did. But something catches her off guard again. A large green ball of fire almost hits her as she dodges him in time. She takes her pistol out to shoot the white Elite with the Fuel Rod Gun, until something approaches behind it, and it grunts in pain, as it gets on its knees, and falls dead. "What?"

The silhouette of the assassin walks over to reveal a steel grey and green armored Spartan, carrying his knife, filled with purple blood. He cleans it with his other hand. "Jeez...purple blood...Thank god they're not acid."

The Red Spartan gasps. "A Spartan? No one told me you'd be here. What's your name and number?"

The Grey Spartan raised his arms. "Number? Whoa. At least buy me dinner first Daisy."

"Wha-? How did you know my...wait a minute...That voice...Are you...Grim?"

He softly laughs. "Heh heh heh...huh...Guilty as charged."

The one named Daisy's eyes widen from this revelation. "I don't...believe it...Your here too? I thought...I thought you quit years ago!"

He would hesitate on answering. "Well...its a long story."

[Perhaps I can answer on his behalf.]

Daisy was startled. "What the? Who said that?" She looks around to see if they are someone else.

[That would be me. I am Arcade. This suits personal A.I that has chosen your friend to be its wearer.]

Daisy blinks, with questions lingering in her head. "Chosen?"

Grim sighs. "I'm sort of along for the ride. I mean, considering what's been going on, between the rags I wore and this suit? Not a bad deal. Also, I heard about your transmission. You said a pelican is coming?"

Daisy replies. "Yes. But what would the UNSC say about this?"

Grim tilts his head and shrugs. "Hey, for all I know, this was made by some super secret division or something. You guys have that right?"

[You mean Office of Naval Intelligence?]

"Yeah, that!" Not recalling it being in his memory, but rolls with it.

Daisy is still not sure what to think. She is very happy to see her old friend, but he's...different. Very different. Not to mention wearing a suit she is not aware of, and she didn't recall Dr. Halsey introducing it. Her own armor is a prototype for the CQB armor with some configurations she was told would be considered for the next Mark of MJOLNIR. But even if this looks like the Grenadier helmet to her, the rest is defiantly new to her. No doubt customized with some pieces of already made parts from MJOLNIR Mark IV, among some new armor parts made.

She notices the marines caught up with them, and they seem to be a bit more confident. But considering the damage done, they seen better days. Some are still hanging on to hope. She hates to admit it, but she is the same deep down. Daisy only hopes that Ralph gets here in time. She is glad to see Grim is here, and at least knows how to fight considerably. She and Sargent Hauser checks on the extraction, and as he uses binoculars to see a lot of Covenant forces protecting the area. Daisy see's it with her helmet clearly.

"Jesus they're everywhere..." Hauser states with intimidation on his tone.

"All the more reason for us to move out as soon as we see the extraction craft." Her tone is serious and clear. Mostly to keep his morale up.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I'm going to get us a hog." He walks over to get them a ride. Daisy stays to look out on the area. Deep in her thoughts.

Grim notices this as he plays with an ammo bullet, flipping it with his fingers. "She likes looking at that place..." He keeps on looking at Daisy. Unable to speak, or say something else. His thoughts are only on her. The same blonde girl who he knew when they were kids. They were a lot of other kids with them. But she stuck out to him.

[Specter. If you can grant me a moment, I have a favor.]

"Hm?" He breaks from his gaze.

[A favor. I mentioned it before. There is an artifact deep under Harvest. If we can move in, we can get to it before the Covenant can find it.]

"What? Why mention it now when our ride is on our way?"

[I believe it would be easier to have an exit on stand by rather than wait for it. I know it is questionable, and very risky, but you must know that the Covenant are relentless when it comes to Forerunner technology. The plan is to find it, grab as much data as we can, and we immediately meet everyone to the extraction point and make our getaway. But we must do it now.]

Grim groans. "I guess your right...but still..."

[Are you worried for your friend?]

He flinched. "Pfft, what? You don't know what your talking about...You said you needed me to pick up one some super secret alien thingy?"

[Indeed. If it makes you feel better, we can go back to the armory and collect more weapons to help them.]

Grim puts the bullet away and stood up. "Alright. Gonna need a ride though."

[I scanned out to see a Mongoose for you to use on your way there.]

"Neat." He then walks over to the Chief Petty Officer. "Hey, Daisy."

She turns to him, having broken out of her own gaze. "What is it?"

"Apparently, Oz here found some interesting things underground."

[I prefer her to refer to me as Arcade.]

Daisy blinks. "What? What do you mean found something underground?"

[It is something that would help benefit humanity, and help with the war. You must take our word for it.]

Daisy didn't like the idea of one of her men leaving just when they are about to attack. "But what about the extraction? You'll be left behind!"

Grim then grabs her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll get back as soon as I can." He looks at her visor, in which he could barely see her eyes.

She thought for a second, then decides. "Fine. But be here by thirty minutes. I'll try to give you some time, but if you take too long...we're going to leave you. Understood?"

Grim tilts her head in a laid back manner. "You became bossy over the years, Princess."

"Excuse me?" Daisy said defensively. "You should know that I outrank you!" Saying out of annoyance.

"Yeah, you can be the captain of the Starship Enterprise, and I'll still call you Princess Daisy." He laughed out. "Maybe you should have renamed yourself."

Daisy groans. "Just go! Don't be late!" She demands.

Grim then walks back, with his arms raised. "Alright, alright Mom." He turns around and runs off to get to his destination faster.

Daisy sighs. Unable to fathom her friends new attitude. "What am I going to do with him?" She would then turn back to the extraction point, still surrounded by Covenant. This reminds her of a moment in her life. A moment that made her look back at her little bear toy that hangs on her chest armor. She hopes that they can get through this alive, despite how many enemies they are. Mostly because she wished to meet her old friends again. Years since they walked away, this is the first time she heard of both Ralph and Grim for a long time.

Grim then stumbles upon the very Mongoose Arcade mentioned. "Alright. Lets go!" He hops on, and turns on the ignition. It revs up and moves out. "This is like one of those BMX bikes. I think. I don't watch those stuff."

[It is fast enough to get us in our destination. As long as you don't crash. Mind your grip Specter.]

"This ain't my first rodeo, partner." Grim focuses on the road ahead. The faster he finishes this, the better.

**Meanwhile...**

It was about time he finally gotten deployed. He waited long enough to prove himself to his master, and the Covenant. Boc 'Chava, wearing a blackish blue armor that contrasts with the traditional blue armor, walks over the purple lay out of the Covenant cruiser, Long Night of Solace. He grew tired of the same walls, and lack of action. His family is usually blamed for his lack of usage. He sometimes curse his grandfather for shaming his family, and leaving him in a very purposeless state. But it seems his time is finally come. His blood thirsty rage has been boiling, and he was waiting to let it all out. He walks over a room, where his superior is alone, no doubt deep in thought. "(Master. You wish to see me?)"

His master was wearing black Ultra armor with red glowing eyes on his eyes, which most Ultras usually have glowing blue. Sai'shu Jahnahee turns to his pupil. "(Ah. I see you heard of your mission Boc.)"

Boc deeply respects his master as he bows. "(Only that I have one. I wish to know before I am deployed.)"

He turns to his pupil. "(Very well. Your mission shall be to retrieve the Forerunners holy artifact deep under the glassed planet.)"

Boc groans. "(Is that it? Is there any demons I can kill? With my bare hands preferably?)" His hands tremble with anticipation for violence.

"(Patience my pupil. This is a very important mission. Only you can do this.)"

Boc sighs as he walks to the ship. He begrudgingly gets in, grabbing a plasma rifle and his energy sword. Hoping he can use them for this mission. Show everyone his years of harsh training and pent up rage. His ship enters the Planet the humans call Harvest. Still a blaze from the glassing. It has no use for the Covenant. Except its secrets that lies deep underground.

**So yeah. I might take some liberties in the story. (I mean it is an AU anyways) But feel free to call foul in any mistakes I make. I have studied as much as I can in Halo, and I hope to make an entertaining story above all else. I have also thought of doing a spin off where the characters go through PSA's similar to Red vs Blue. Something fun for the characters to do. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Revelations

**Halo is owned by 343 Industries. All characters (except Grim) are owned by them. Enjoy.**

**Planet Reach, 2525**

"I'm just saying. It looks more like a puma."

"What's a puma?" Ralph asks.

"Um...Like a cat. I think. Dr. Tandem said so.

Ralph shrugs it off. "Whatever. I don't care if its a Warthog, or a 'puma' or whatever." His tone was very frustrated.

"Something wrong Ralph? Is it because we lost the last game?"

Ralph groans. "Look, I know you seem to like playing with the others and...like the guns for some reason..."

"Hey! They can be fun if you try to learn how to use them! You can learn a thing or two with Assualty!"

Ralph raised his brow. "Did you just name your gun?!" Then Ralph gets hit by mashed potatoes. "Gah! What the hell?!"

"Hey! Gold sucks! Green rules!" A voice in the distance can be heard.

Ralph tries to get this wet mashed potatoes out of his hair. "Ugh...these guys I swear..."

Grim showed anger. "Those assholes never give up..." He silently said. He didn't want them to know he cursed them, still not getting over his lack of self-esteem.

Then the Young Daisy walks in. "Guys I heard fro-Ralph? What happened?" Noticing his hair is a mess.

Ralph groaned. "Its nothing..."

Daisy then brings a wet towel. "Its Green Team again, isn't it? You can't just hide this guys. Ugh...I swear, the grown ups are doing nothing to convince those guys to stop." Her frustration is showing in front of her team. Ever since Gold Team was formed, they would develop problems with Green Team.

"Sorry Daisy..." Young Grim sheepishly said. Feeling responsible for being an easy target. "I just had to rope you guys into this."

Daisy then lets out a sincere smile. "Don't apologize. We're here in this together. Remember?"

He felt better from her words. "Thanks Princess Daisy..." He silently said with relief. That comment made her sheepishly blushed. Grim would feel better. "You...had something to say?"

Daisy then got back to serious. "I heard that we are going through some sort of augmentations. Make us 'better.'"

Ralph tilts his head. "How are they going to do that?"

"Aren't we already pretty awesome already? I mean we trained for like a long time."

Daisy walks over to a window and wonders. "I'm not sure. I have a bad feeling about this...Halsey is going to be there for it."

"Don't worry. Maybe its a new bad ass weapon! Maybe some cool suit of armor that makes us better! I'm sure its going to be alright!" Daisy always appreciated his positive thinking. She still can't shake the bad feeling though.

**Medical Facility Endurance, 2525**

All the Spartans are gathered in a room to gain their augmentations. One of the guards notice Gold Team. "You sure they can take it?"

"They were chosen for reasons." Dr. Tandem states. "Its time they turn to their better selves..." He watches Grim lay down for the procedure, as positive he could be.

Hours past. After the augmentations, Grim wanted to scream. So much. Everything hurts. So much. He can't stop shaking. He wondered how he could be still alive from all of that. He wondered if he wanted to be alive. He was torn apart, and jacked with so much chemicals in his veins. He looks to his arms, and they are still scarred from the surgery. It scares him even more, on how fragile he feels. Its like any moment he will fall apart. He can't stop thinking of the pain. It just can't go anywhere.

Dr. Tandem walks over to see the boy in pain. He would stand next to him. "Here."

"Huh?!" Grim jolted. He see's a mobile device in his hands. Its just playing something. The doctor then places it on his bed, in front of him.

"Something to get your mind off of it all." He says as he leaves.

The Young Grim then see's a triumphant song play, with blue text scrolling down. It starts in space, with a battle taking place between a small ship and a much larger one. It then gets to a battle between humans wearing white helmets, against men in pure white armor. Eventually the pain would be ignored, and his mind is completely glued into this strange, but exciting story.

**Planet Reach, 2525**

Days pass, and Grim wanted to find the doctor that gave him the movie. He notices him talking to one of the staff members. He stopped, and got scared once he found out its his drill instructor. Tandem however nudged him away. "Don't mind him. All the rough housing came from his own insecurities."

"What?!" The instructor shouts.

"Sir, that will be all. You may go back to your post." Tandem replies without hesitation. The rough instructor growled as he leaves. This made Grim laugh. "Now, I see you took a liking to that movie."

"Yeah! But um...why do it?"

Tandem sighs. "I chose you for a different reason than what Halsey has in mind for the others."

Grim tilts his head. "What is it?"

Tandem nods in a sincere way. "You'll find out in due time. I never told this to anyone here. But I seen so much, and felt so much in my life time. I see things differently than everyone else. Because of that, I would view our race, and compare them to this vast universe. It makes me wonder how we humans behave through the years, and other life forms out there. Then I found out something. We humans hang on to our lives so tightly. Yet when others are involved, we would gladly give it up to ensure they survive. The funny truth to this, is life holds so much, and so little at the same time for humanity. I'm sure we all knew this, but only few of us can put it into words."

Grim couldn't understand what he was saying. "I don't...get what your saying."

Tandem places his hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to." He then leaves, leaving Grim to his thoughts. Time pass and he would go to sleep, feeling the pain going away over time. But he still couldn't sleep. He still can't get over the thing Tandem said to him. He would walk out of his room, until he notices some gunfire. He was startled, but slowly sneaks to see what is going on. He also noticed that Daisy and Ralph was nowhere to be seen. He got nervous being alone, but was too curious to ignore this. He then hears voices. Familiar voices. He could clearly hear Dr. Halsey. "Huh?" He whispered, as he finally see's what's going on.

"Number 023. What do you hope to-"

Then a gun was pointed to her. "My name is Daisy!" She then points it to a scientist she is holding hostage. "And we're not going to be your toys anymore!"

Ralph was behind her, also with a hostage. "She's right. We're sick of your training."

Daisy was filled with so much anger she kept inside for Halsey. For years. "We're leaving, and you can't stop us!"

Grim could only do is watch. Watch his best friends do the unthinkable. Nothing will be the same again.

**Planet Harvest, 2530**

Grim rides off to the wastelands with his newly discovered Mongoose. "Man, I should see more BMX shit after this. This thing is cool!" He drives through a small cliff. "Wooo!" He lands and continues driving. He then see's an abandoned city.

[If we get through this city, we'll reach our destination.]

"Got it!" He puts more speed as they go through the clear area in the middle of the burned buildings. He looks around the dead life around him. It didn't make him flinch, only get his eyes momentarily. But then he notices something. "Hm?" He slows down.

[Something the matter?]

"I think I found something. Let my check real quick."

[That is not recommended. We need to get there as soon as we ca-]

"Just did it." He rides to what used to be an alley. He found a piece of cloak. He would then find something shaking. Silent crying. He tilts his head as he removes the cloak, and it reveals a scared little boy. He closes his eyes, believing he is going to die. But he opens his eyes to see not one of the aliens, but a very large thing. "Huh...thought I was the only one here." The boy was still scared out of his mind and doesn't trust this thing. "Hey. Do I look like one of those killer aliens to you? I'm a..."

"A-Are you...a robot?"

He didn't know how to respond to that. "Am I a robot...Hm...I'm a soldier, kid. A very tough as nails soldier. You wanna come with? Where I'm going, you'll be safe partner." He said with an old western accent. "Your name big man?"

The boy hesitated. No doubt still thinking of the horrors he has seen. "Um...D-Da-David..."

Grim flinched. "David huh...hm..." The Spartan was in deep thought for a second, until he stood up, back to reality.

[I didn't think there was still life. He would have expired if we ignored him. Specter, if we were to bring him with us, he is going to be in danger.]

"Its either small chance of death from killer aliens, or no food forever. I think I know what he is going to answer. Now come on, I got places to be." He grabs the boy's arms and picked him up to his back. "You like power bars?"

"Huh?"

Grim brings out one. "Thank god you still have those."

[There might be possibility that you would find yourself lost in this planet.]

"Did you really believe that?"

[Your driving only reinforced my point.]

"Oh stop whining." He gives the boy his power bar which he ate. He easily finishes it due to the lack of food he had. He had some food, but it was wasted just recently. "So...where's your parents?"

He lowers his head. "They died...my dad was killed...and my mom gave me all her food before she died too..." There was silence.

Grim then got to his Mongoose. "Your dads a fast driver?"

The boy was confused. "Uh, no?"

"Then hang tight." Grim then drives as fast as he could to the destination. They notice snow on the ground. They are entering another ground zero area.

They would reach to the arrows spot. They see a cave that goes underground. He walks down the cavern, then see's a linear path to a door. A weirdly shaped door. Not like anything he seen before. "I'm guessing this is the alien thingy."

[Place your hand on it.]

Grim wasn't sure if he was serious, but goes for it, and to his surprise, everything shook. "Um...I think I should..."

[Leave, yes.] They run off, as the cavern completely breaks apart, revealing a much more gigantic door opening. [We're here.]

Grim with the boy on his back walks inside. They both look around this new environment. "Whoa...this is very new."

[To be accurate, old.] They then walk through the very alien architecture around them. They then found a large room with a control pad. He looks over it, but it was very inhuman for him to understand. [It seems our guest has arrived.]

"Guest? Oh...Oh! Oh...I get ya." He then puts the boy down and he gets his Assault Rifle ready. "I'll introduce our guest."

[Patch me in first. I'll need some time to get the data we need.] Grim brings out the chip and puts it on a slot that fits Arcade. The boy watches in confusion. [I was originally going to have him do this, but may you place your hand on that sphere over there?]

Grim slowly walks his way down the halls. He points his Assault Rifle, looking around to see any hostiles. Part of the training he didn't forget, or maybe because he didn't need to be a Spartan to just squat and point his gun straight. But he has the reflexes to rely on. But before he knew it, he spots something running towards him, as a huge translucent figure tackles him hard, and they both hit the wall, making a huge thud. Its a black Minor Elite, but seems to have more strength than other Minors he encountered. The alien grabs his neck, then slams the Spartan on the wall. "So how're you doin'?" He lets out, as the alien roars at him, then gets thrown out a few feet. He never felt this way before. Being thrown around like a kid. Its been too long since he felt that. He didn't know what to feel about it.

This Elite growled again. "(You can't run from me Demon! I am Boc 'Chava! The ultimate war machine of blood and war!)"

Grim gets up from being tossed. "Someone's trying too hard..." Recovering as he quipped. He stood back up to see him turn on his bladed weapon. A hissing gas that reveals his own curved sword. Boc rushes in for a stab, which Grim rolls out of the way. He then ducks to avoid his next swing. He then tackles Boc, and elbows his hand carrying the weapon and then starts punching frantically towards his face, but the Elite then blocks the next punch with his arm, and shoves him off of him.

"(I'll rip your skull and drink your blood from it!)" He screams out.

Grim then shakes his head. "What is your deal?! I just met you! I didn't give you any reason to be this worked up! Yet..."

Back on the control room, the boy's hand touches the sphere with ancient letters on it and it shines. It then brightens the whole room, as a burst of light reveals shining dots all over the room. "Awesome!" The boy lets out.

[It is time. Specter! Bring our guest here if you will?]

Grim hears his A.I partner back at the computer room. "Hey big boy! We got a surprise for ya!"

"(Do not provoke me more hell spawn!)" He shouts and rushes with his sword in hand.

Grim runs off to where the control room is. "Whoa! What a light show! What are we hitting him with again?"

[The truth...]

Boc enters, but then stops to look at the dots, which reveal to be planets. "(What is this?)"

[This is what your Covenant has been looking for. The Forerunners left over gifts. The purpose of your mission as well.]

Boc flinched. "(How do you know Master's mission?)"

[I know a lot of things. I know the past, and the future to come. Your Prophets has been feeding lies on our behalf.]

Boc shouts out in anger. "(Human lies! I know it!)"

[It is true. The answer is in front of you. I heard of you, Boc 'Chava. Descendant of Fal Chavamee. The Arbiter that talked ill of the Prophets.]

Boc's eyes widen. "(What?!)"

[You were not given recognition because your ancestor was branded a Heretic and was killed for it. Along with his wife Han. But they managed to conceive a child, and in order to be spared from the Prophets cut throat assassins, your family must be hidden for years. The reason Fal Chavamee revolted was because he seen through the Prophets lies. You were trained to not serve them. You were honing your skills to save your race from the Prophets, and the destruction they will bring to the universe thanks to this war they declared.]

All of this was so much for Boc to register. Grim was standing there, lost from all of this info. The boy more so. "(I...I don't understand...my family...my Mother...we were so poor...I had to scratch and claw my way to even wear this armor...and...it was because the Prophets betrayed my ancestor?)"

[It is an unfortunate truth Boc. They would not only betray your ancestor...but would eventually betray your entire race years later...and that is before both your race and others would suffer even more losses.]

Boc then falls on his knees. He lets it all sink in. The pain, the strain, the sacrifices done for him. He tried so hard, despite everything going against him. But it was all for nothing. His poor Mother that he had to worry. Even if the Sangheili usually doesn't have family, with parents giving away their children, he was from a different clan that doesn't operate that way. She was alone, and he only wished to give her a better life after years of poverty. Then all of that sadness was replaced with something else.

"(GAAAAAAAAGH!)" He activates his Energy Sword and rushes to the control room and slashes at it in anger. He then just stabs the ground. "(DECEIVERS! I knew they spouted nonsense! I will BREAK their bones! And feed them their ORGANS! Then I'll-I'll...They'll ALL DIIIIIE!)" He then pounds the ground with both fists. He was tired, spent his energy.

The boy was terrified. He didn't think he would see any of this. Even if this alien is a killer, he slowly walks over the broken Elite Warrior. He was scared, but this alien...this guy is crying. He wondered if this is real. Grim walks over to make sure the Elite doesn't get any ideas of murder. He then puts his hand on the Elite's shoulder, which gets his attention. "You okay?"

Boc was confused. "(Aren't you...afraid?)"

[He said, aren't you afraid?]

The boy tries to think of a reason. "I don't know...I lost my parents...when I saw my Mother...starve...I guess something in me went with her...You killed my parents...and I feel like I should be happy your crying...but I'm not..." Arcade translate this to Boc as well.

Boc shakes his head. "(I don't kill children...I am a warrior. I only fight others who are willing to fight with their lives.)"

[I see there are still Fal in you. Somewhere.]

Boc was surprised. "(Why did you reveal all of this to me?)"

[Because there is something worse out there. Ready to attack when we are at our most weakest.] As he was speaking, two invisible figures enter the room. [The Prophets are too delusional to even see the threat of misusing the Forerunner weapons can do, and only a descendant of Fal Chavamee can open the Sangheili's eyes along with the rest of the Covenant.]

Grim turns to see something in his radar. Multiple targets. "Uh...guys? I think we have company."

Boc turns to see only two Stealth Elites. "(Brothers? I didn't call in back up!)"

"(Boc! You negotiating with the Demon?!)" "(That is Heresy!)"

"No! Stop! We have been lied to! The proof is right he-"

They start shooting their needlers. But Grim tackles Boc out of the way. "They won't listen. Might as well get them out of the way!" He clocks his Shotgun.

Boc was confused. So much sadness and anger at once. His brothers won't listen. They just accept the lies like it was right. Like lies is their truth. Grim would shoot at one of them, but they dodged most of the bullets to avoid an instant death. One of them jump at Grim with their own energy blade on their wrists as they try to stab him, but Grim struggles to get it away his face. The other one walks over to assist his partner to kill the Demon.

But he would be grabbed by Boc. "Heretic I wi-" But he gets a headbutt and then thrown down hard.

"GRUUUGH!" Boc roars as he punches the Stealth Elite in the face multiple times. He then rips his helmet off of him and continues to brutalize his face.

Grim would then kick the other Elite off of him, and then see's the Energy Sword Boc left in the ground. He jumps on it, grabs it, and he blocks the Elites wrist blade. Grim would swing the sword, but gets his armor cut in his arm. "Gah! Fuck!" He stomps the ground frustrated. Then the Assassin tries for a stab, but Grim dodges, and then grab his arm, then hits his left eye with his elbow. It roars in pain as Grim gets ready to kill him with a stab, but he then grabs the Spartans arm and they struggle around the room.

[Grim! Refrain from damaging anymore-] The sword then finds itself to the control room, stabbing the orb that lit up the room with the planets. [That is the opposite of the thing I said Specter.]

Grim then see's the room light up even more. "What the..." Then a beam of light shoots through the sky, lighting up the clouds of the planet.

Daisy and the others notices this. "Huh?" They see the clouds light up, as they notice ball of light heading towards space. "What was..."

"Chief!" Sargent Hauser gets her attention. "We can't wait any longer! We gotta move now!"

Daisy looks down in thought. His time was up. She didn't want to leave him here, after all these years. But she has to think about the rest of the men. As she looks at the wasteland he drove off to one more time, and then halfheartedly turns to the Warthog and drive to the extraction.

Back with Grim, he would use his combat knife on the left side of his chest, and stab the Elites left eye. It growled in pain, as Grim uses the same knife to slash at its throat, ending its life. Grim then cleans it from the purple blood. "I still got it..." He said with satisfaction. He then turns to see Boc has already killed the other Elite with a puddle of blood all over the floor and his face. "Jesus...That was your bro?"

Boc pants in exhaustion. "(You...left me no choice...I...)" He then holds his own head tightly, feeling it is about to come off.

[I guess giving you all of this information was too much. You weren't the most stable Elite Soldier out there.]

Grim steps in. "Okay, I'm going to stop you there. How the hell do you know so much about this guy and his race?"

[I was given this information by my 'creator.' This was his plan to try and end the war before this threat I mentioned would show up. The Sangheili are the best race to begin with.]

Grim tilts his head with his hands on his hips. "Whatever you say Hal."

Boc falls on his knees again. "(What am I to do now? Everything I have done is for nothing...)"

"(That is not true...)" Everyone turns to the hall, and reveals another Elite, this time he has blazing red lights around him.

"(Master!)" Boc says in shock.

Grim looks at both of them. "I feel like I'm a part of some alien soup opera going on."

Sai'shu Jahnahee walks to his pupil. "(I have been preparing you for this day. To hone your skills, your rage, and your determination. Your blood holds a great power. Although not refined, it is something that makes you different from the others.)" Boc was in awe. "(But now your true test begins.)"

"(You...known all of this?)"

"(I have been chosen to raise you to be a warrior, to liberate our race from the Prophets. But now is not the time yet. We must create our own army.)" Sai'shu said with a serious tone. "(That means we must team with humanity at the right time."

"(Why not now?)" Boc states.

"(That is not up to me. The ones who constructed this plan said there will be consequences if we bring too much attention at this time. The Covenant is ruthless. We must attack when they are at its most vulnerable. Not only that, but also convince every race that the Covenant is full of lies. That is how we will destroy the Covenant.)"

Boc shakes his head. "(I don't...understand Master...)"

Sai'shu pats his shoulder. "(You will Boc. Soon enough. Now we must go back. We have to continue our ruse, and keep Mercy at bay for now.)"

[Tell him about this place. That will make him trust you for now. Once he knows, we will be already on our way.]

Sai'shu nods. "(I will see what I can do Forerunner. May you be blessed on your way.)" He turns to Grim. "(Demon.)" He then throws something to Grim, which he grabs. He looks at it, then grips it tightly, then the same curved blade he seen so much gets revealed. But instead of bright blue, its bright red.

"Whoa! This is sick!" Grim was very impressed with the blade. Even moved it around. "I'm like a sith lord!"

"(That is the Blood Blade. An energy blade only the most deadliest warriors may use. I pray you use it well.)"

Grim nods. "Oh no problem Sir Lancelot. I'm familiar with laser swords."

Sai'shu would glare, but ultimately turns away with Boc following. Boc turns to Grim. "(You were a very worthy rival. I hope we may meet again in combat. But as allies.)

Grim turns off the Blood Blade. "Look forward to it blood brother."

Boc thought of that. "(Blood...brother. Yes...I like the sound of that! May we meet in the bloody battlefield!)" He leaves as Grim and the boy walks out to see an invisible Corvette, as they fly away.

Grim watches the ship go farther and farther away until it was gone. "He's alright. Sort of a weirdo though."

[You're one to talk.] He silently said.

"What was that?" Grim defensively says.

[Nothing.] Arcade bluntly replies. [I have the terminal data I need. However...we wasted too much time. The safest way for us is to wait longer.]

Grim's playful tone delved down to serious. "Wait? What do you mean? Aren't we supposed to meet Daisy and the others?"

[Yes. But our time is up. They are beginning as we speak.] Grim then runs to the Mongoose. He speeds to their destination. [We won't make it.] Grim says nothing. [We won't even have enough weaponry to support them.] Grim continues to say nothing. [We ourselves will be outmatched.] He continues to be silent. For the first time, Arcade sighs. [I knew this would be a possibility, but I guess it can't be helped...Specter. I haven't explained another ability. Its directly tied into my systems more than the suit itself.]

Grim then says something. "What?"

Arcade's tone begins to be more somber. [It wastes too much energy. Its not even meant to be a part of the suits features. It will waste your energy shields for a couple of seconds. But you will reach the armory, and then the extraction. But be ready. Also you need to stop for it to work.]

Grim hesitates. But then slows the Mongoose. "Beam me up..." His tone was serious.

For as long as the boy has known this strange soldier, he was joking and making things less scary. But now...now he was acting unsettling. Even with that reference he caught, he made it feel foreboding.

Arcade sighs. [Brace yourself. Also child, take a deep breath.] As he said this, a blue beam of light envelops Grim's suit, as all three have vanished.

**So the plot thickens. What do you think will happen now? Next time, things change dramatically. Hope your ready. I will like to know what you guys think, and feel free to let fellow Halo fans know of this, cause I am trying to make this a story for both die hard's and casual fans of the series. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Spirit of Defiance

**I'm glad I can get this ball rolling! Not sure how long, but I'll try my best to blaze through this.**

**Shadow Reaper: You know you won't...**

**...**

**Shadow Reaper: Remember me? I'm from your first fanfic...You said you'd finish my story.**

**I know! Get out of here! Ugh...(I'm a mess) Anyways, please enjoy!**

**Planet Reach, 2525**

Daisy couldn't think. All she can do is shout as loud as she could. Show the one who stole her life how she really feels. "We're leaving, and you can't stop us!"

Halsey would still give her the cold glare. It makes Daisy wonder if she is really human. The guards around them is on the verge of pulling their trigger, feeling Daisy is too much of a threat, but the Doctor would put one of their guns down. "Give them the key." This made the guards gap their mouths in confusion. Even Daisy was confused. "You wish to see your 'home?' I'll allow you to see for yourself..." Her tone was cold as ice.

Daisy stayed strong though, and grabs the key card and makes a mad dash along with the others following her. A guard then brings his Assault Rifle ready to fire. "Open fire!"

"No." Halsey demands. "Let them go."

"But they're a threat!"

"And super valuable you idiot. Why do you think the UNSC gave us the funds to mold them into what they are now? Besides...they'll come back..." Halsey said, very sure about her words to be true.

Daisy leads the other Rebellious Spartans to run. But just as she turns to see Halsey, but notices her teammate from Gold Team, Grim looking at her with scared eyes. At that time, everything slowed down. Daisy had experienced this a few times during training. The other Spartans called it Spartan Time. Apparently their reflexes are beyond human comprehension, everything slows down in their point of view. As she see's Grim's innocent look on his eyes, she just can't stop looking. But with heavy heart, she turns her head and runs faster. She can't bring him with her. She doesn't want to force him if he doesn't want to.

_"Maybe...Maybe this isn't too bad..."_

_"What? What about your family? Aren't your parents waiting for you?! Don't you care about them?!"_

_He whimpers when she yelled at him. "Sorry..."_

_Daisy felt bad, and only sighs. "I'm sorry Grim..."_

Daisy knew Grim is only a shy kid who tries to see things in a positive way. So she leaves him, hoping he will find happiness in here. She runs faster, worried of the possibility of the guards coming after them anyways.

Grim watches his friend run away from him. He couldn't believe this happened. Something a part of him was wounded. Why would she run away this sudden? Did she not want him anymore? Something he just can't shake off his mind was Daisy's face. It was filled with surprise seeing him. Then regret. Grim is still frozen in shock. Noticing Daisy and the others like Ralph is long gone. They were gone. From his life. Just like that...

...

No...

Grim then suddenly runs to the same direction where the Spartans went. He went faster, and faster. Through instinct, he runs like he never ran before. The wind was breaking through his face, but he didn't care. He ran faster. He never had space to break his limits like this. He was never the best soldier, but he didn't care. What mattered was he ran faster. He then notices something in the horizon. Its them. He is getting closer. He ran even faster. Faster. Faster. But then he trips, and falls on his face. He cried a bit, but holds it in. He gets up, feeling blood run down his face.

Daisy then stops. She heard a loud yelp. Ralph notices this. "Daisy? What is it?"

Daisy squints her eyes to see someone struggling to get up. Her eyes widen. "It can't...Grim?!" She runs to his side with nothing but questions in her head. He slides down to his level, and then helps him up. "What are you doing?!"

Grim winces. "I'm following you..."

Daisy grits. "Idiot! Why did you follow?! Didn't you liked it there?"

Grim felt hurt. "I like it because I was with you and Ralph..."

Daisy gasps, felt horrible for her line of thinking seconds ago. "I..." She shakes her head and puts his arm over her shoulders and quickly aids him. Eventually they stopped to camp at night. Daisy would treat Grim's wound with a med-kit one of the Spartans stole with them. She uses a cotton ball to carefully clean the blood and bandage his forehead. "There..."

Grim smiled brightly. "Your very gentle..."

Daisy blushed on his comment. "T-Thanks..." She was still not used to Grim's compliments. He was one of the only person who would treat her like...a girl. Not a number. Not a soldier, or just a partner. Ralph treated her better than most, but Grim was different. He was like a normal kid. More normal than everyone else who has embraced their Spartan Training. While others were complete asses over the stupid war games Daisy thought. She tried to deny this training, but its almost like it didn't phase him. Sure at first, he was absolutely breaking from it, but soon enough, he treated this like some game in a sense. It was very strange. But it seems it was why he could still act innocent in front of her. She is lucky to meet someone like him. "Grim...I'm sorry for..."

Grim notices Daisy hesitated, almost like she couldn't think of choosing what to be sorry about, cause there is plenty in her mind. But he smiled. "Its fine. Thank you for accepting me..." Daisy was relieved from hearing that. She lets out a small giggle.

Ralph smirks. "I guess its just us Gold Team..." Noticing the other Spartans has fallen asleep. "We should get some sleep..."

Daisy nods with a small smile. "Good idea." Grim would lay down on the closest tree. It was not as comfortable as he thought. He'd prefer their beds back at Spartan Camp. He rolls around, finding a spot he would go for to sleep. Daisy lays her back on her own tree. But she couldn't sleep for different reasons. The thought of running from the government is something terrifying. Although she kept it inside, she was afraid. Her anger and resentment was putting her actions on auto-pilot. Now the fear has presented itself, and the possibility that they might target their homes before they get there prevents her to sleep. She gets up to go, but she was found out.

"Can't sleep?" She heard Ralph's soft tone. He was sitting in a relaxed position.

"Ralph..." Daisy knew she can't just run now. She sits on Ralph's front view, near the warm fire. "Sorry...I can't stop thinking about them..."

Ralph sighs. "Yeah...your not the only one."

There was silence. Daisy couldn't get this question off her head. "What would our moms and dads think if they saw us?" She has neglected this thought. Now it is something she can't stop thinking about.

"Its been seven years." Ralph reminds Daisy of the reality of that thought. It was way too long.

Daisy then lets out more of her thoughts. "I wonder if they'd recognize us. Not because of we've grown up, but what's been done to us. All those years training..." She thinks of the harsh training, and the numerous aches, rubbing her own arms. "...all the horrible surgeries and augmentations..." The augmentations was worse. It was not only the most painful experience she ever had, but most of the other Spartans like her has died. So many was taken from that. That was the last straw. These people, these monsters don't care for them, and would throw them in the trash as they please. She couldn't stay after that.

Ralph knew Daisy took all those deaths very hard. She made this revolt knowing everyone was scared, and mortified. Almost as much as her. "But everything is different now. Not just us." He reminds Daisy. He wants to help Daisy, and himself after what the grown ups has done to him. But this isn't something that just resolves itself once they reach their goals. Ralph likes to be positive, but he is a realist. He can't help but remind everyone the reality of things. Most of their life is a matter of life or death anyways, so its something he can't help. "You really think you can go home?"

Daisy understood what Ralph was saying. But despite that, she refuses to stop. Not when they made it this far. "It doesn't matter. I'm going." She smiled, still remembering her home. "I have to...its the only home I have."

Ralph closes his eyes, almost in sorrow. "I guess tomorrows goodbye then."

This caught the blonde off guard. It didn't take long for her to register it. "We won't be able to see each other again, well we?" Said with little sass in her tone. Trying to bring some levity.

Ralph sighs again, being passive with the situation. "Yeah. We can't go back too..."

Daisy showed slight anger at the thought of coming back. She is never coming back. That much is sure in her thoughts. But she still will miss Ralph. He has been a good friend that had her back when things got rough. Then there is Grim. She didn't want to think of what he is going to say when he finds out they can't see each other again.

They notice Grim was on his side, and his back is shown. So Daisy assumes he's asleep. She will have to worry about that tomorrow. Little did she knew, he was still awake, and he heard everything. His eyes could only be described as heart broken.

The sun rose, and the Spartans would get ready to go their separate ways. Most of them are from other planets, while Grim lived in Reach. So he has the easier way home. But it didn't made it any easier for him. Daisy is the leader of the group, so she rallies them. "Alright everyone, the transports near-by will bring us to our homes! We'll have to do it quickly before they find us!"

Ralph adds on. "We'll have to make sure we're not seen too."

Grim murmured. "Mh..."

Daisy turns to him. "Something wrong Grim?" She didn't mind the others groans from the other teens.

Grim turns his head. "You never told me..."

Daisy flinched. Shame is hung in her heart. "Grim..."

Grim refrains from crying. He knew that Spartans are not meant to cry or show emotions when things got serious. But he is reaching his limits now. "Why do we have to leave each other?! Why are you leaving me?! I thought...I thought we were a team!"

Daisy couldn't handle this. She can't stand Grim breaking down like this. "Grim..." She still tries to stay strong. Like she does when she leads Gold Team. "I'm sorry..." She then walks up to him and puts her hands on his shoulders softly. "We all wanted to go home. Even if you didn't share our thoughts, you still have to go home. Think about what your Mom and Dad must have been thinking when they lost you. They love you, didn't they?"

Grim never did see eye to eye his own Mother. He never knew his Dad, but his Mom was the most nastiest on him after he broke the family vase. But the way Daisy phrased it reminded him of his Mother was sweet to him at times. He felt slightly better. But he still felt sad. "I still don't want you to leave..."

Daisy then held onto his hand. "I won't forget you. You've been a good friend, and I'm glad to have met you. You deserve to be with your family, like all of us." Some felt like they were wasting time, others were moved from her speech. She then gets close to her partner. She knew he was nervous around girls. But getting to know each other made it easier for him to be comfortable around her. But it seems contact is still a bit much for him. But this is the last time they will ever meet, so she felt inclined to give him something. She kisses him in the cheeks.

Grim was absolutely wide eyed. "D-D-D-Dai...sy-eeeeeee?" His voice was cracking hard.

Daisy giggles. This is the first time she felt like a normal girl in years. It felt refreshing. Like she was meant to be this way. A normal girl. Before she could linger on, she gets serious again to lead. "Alright everyone! Move out!" Everyone leaves. Daisy follows, but stops to see Grim again. "Thank you Grim. And goodbye." She smiles as she goes home. Grim watches them leave him, he wanted to come with them, but she told him his parents are waiting for him. He can't ignore that now. He could only let out his tears. He really did love Daisy and Ralph's company. He sobs until he decides to walk away and find his home.

Daisy still can't stop thinking about Grim. She felt bad for doing that to him. He was more child-like compared to every one of them. She only hopes he could live peacefully. But her problems hasn't ended yet. They were more prepared than anticipated. One by one, the others were captured. She and Ralph came out of their clutches from the skin of their teeth. She and Ralph were hiding from the men in black. "Daisy." He whispered. "There's a cargo ship over there. Go! I'll distract them."

"Ralph no!" She whispered back.

"You have to go back to your home don't you? Let me up your chances. I'll find my own way home. Don't worry about me." For once Ralph tries to give hope in a bad situation. He feels like he is lying to her, but he doesn't mind it now.

Daisy tries to hold onto her tears and hugs him. "I'll never forget you..."

Ralph hummed, acknowledging what she said. He hugs back, making as much time with the friend he cared for years. But they don't have time. He breaks it. "Now go!" Daisy nods as she makes a run for it. Ralph runs to the men in black. "Over here!" They turn to him and run to him. He runs as fast as he could, using his superior traits to outlast them. Daisy would reach to the ship, and looks back to Ralph's act of sacrifice. "Thank you Ralph." She mentally bids farewell to Reach, and Gold Team. They were the only light to her darkest days. She sits alone in the cargo ship, waiting, with nothing in her mind but the gruesome memories. She could only hope that home is the same as she remembered it when she was a child.

**Planet Sargasso, 2525**

She approaches the small city she used to walk around in. Its still in tact, and its just as lively as it was. She smiles to see her home still as beautiful as before. But then frowns, remembering that she was taken in that exact spot on the water fountain. She was 8, and didn't have a care in the world. Seeing nothing but beauty and wonder in the smallest things. The skies. The water. The sun. It was all so wonderful in her young eyes. She turns to see some grown ups in black suits, she wondered if they needed something from her. They approach her, and without warning, they grab her. She tried to yell, but they covered her mouth. All she could think about is her little bear plush she let go to the fountain. She loved her toy bear. She tries to reach for it, but nothing. She tried to call for her mom, her dad. Nothing. That was when she was taken to the Spartan Program. She looks at herself in the fountain, seeing that little girl is no more but a killing machine that had its body torn and pieced together. The symbol of all of that was in her dog-tag on her neck. She looks at it, seeing only Daisy-023. Her name, and her number. She hated that number. She tore off the dog-tag, and drops it on the fountain. Letting her days as a tool drown.

She would usually ask around, but she subconsciously walk through the small town, eventually finding a long bridge that leads to a single house. She stops to see this familiar place. It hasn't changed at all. The house she hasn't seen in seven years. It filled her with hope and joy. She can't wait to see them. Even if it was years ago, she can't make them wait. Not for long. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to see them again. Let them know how much she loves them. Something then catches her sight.

Something was moving outside. A slow movement. Daisy stops to see what this is. It was an auto-moving wheelchair. The chair turns around to reveal someone Daisy never expected. Herself. It look like her, save the longer blonde hair and paler skin. She was looking at some red flowers with a very sincere smile in her face. This gave Daisy chills. She wonders what is going on. Is this real? Is this a dream? Or maybe her parents got a new child while she was gone. But she looked just like her. A twin she never knew about? Her answers would be revealed.

"Notice any resemblance?" She heard a voice in her ears. Her comms was still on. She the hears a chopper nearby. This was no doubt Halsey's voice. She followed her? No, she was waiting for her. Daisy should have known, but the shock of the moment was mostly dominating her thoughts now. "The secrecy of the Spartan II Program could not be jeopardized. But the disappearance of 75 children for the program would have created some difficult questions. But if the children never vanished, their would be no questions to ask, would there?" Her voice is cold, and uncaring. As if she never even understood compassion in her life. "The clone lives in...life in your place. The life that was originally made for you. Come back to the facility 23. It is where you belong. It's home."

All of those words hit like bullets in her chest, yet she never flinched. It all hit deep inside Daisy. The sadness of never being missed, and the cruel nature of this scheme. But then that sadness is now replaced with anger. Hate. Rage. She hated Halsey. But now, she will do anything to never return with her. Even if it means taking her life back, by taking a life. With that thought in mind, she instinctively takes out her Magnum Pistol and points it to the clone.

She's still far away, so she runs to the clone. A simple run could feel like hours for some, but to Daisy, it feels like forever. With the thoughts of her clone in her mind. The one who took her life. Her likeness. Her family. She see's the clone finally noticed her. She runs faster, not wanting her to yell or get anyone's attention. But she seems to be confused on what's going on. The Spartan finally reaches her clone and points her pistol to her.

The clone's lips are gaping, almost as if she is still in her confused gaze, or in shock. Daisy stares back, almost like her own shock is catching up on her. Just looking at her close up confirms her fears. Both blondes kept staring as if both their worlds were put onto a complete stop due to the other ones presence. This goes on for what seems like an eternity. But Daisy twitches her brows, not able to contain her emotions. The long haired blonde breaks her gaping expression, and lets out a small smile. This only enrages short haired blonde. She points her gun to her clone, ready to end this fakers life, and take what's hers.

But then...something stops her. No one came, no one told her to stop. Not even her clone, who still seems none the wiser to the danger she is in. At least that's what Daisy thought. She couldn't pull the trigger. She wants to. She has every right to do so. She felt so much restraint in her hand, it trembles. Her rage begins to wavers, and the face of herself only decrease her anger. She wonders, why? Why can't she take her life back? Is this clone really this innocent? Her life doesn't matter! It can't matter. Its her existence that keeps her from happiness...and yet...why?

Daisy groans, as her hand just lowers, and she ultimately gives up. She can't do it, and it just became obvious now. She looks at her home, knowing she failed her mission to go back home. She walks away, cursing herself for keeping her humanity. Until..."Sometimes...I have this dream." The clone finally spoke, which compels Daisy to stop. "Always the same dream. I dream I am strong. Stronger than anyone. Like you. Just like you are." Her voice wasn't as cold or condescending as Daisy thought it would be. It was soft, and kind. Almost like this is what Daisy could have been if she was never kidnapped. Perhaps this is why she couldn't shoot her. "Here. I want you to have this."

Daisy turns to see the same toy bear she lost years ago. She couldn't believe she is seeing it again. Almost like a piece of her that was forcefully taken was now presented to her again. This was too good to be true. Maybe Ralph rubbed off on her, but she had to ask. "But why me?"

The clone wonders for a second. "I don't know to be honest with you." But she presents it closer to her twin. "I just...something tells me I should. I want you to take it." This was something she would never expect would happen. As if a dream is happening. Her more innocent self giving her the missing piece of her humanity. For what reason she couldn't fully understand, her burden, and sorrow that lingered her life has been elated. Although she can never go back home, she at least keeps something from her old home with her. She gently takes the bear from her twins pale hand. It was warm. Thus, Daisy made the decision to go home.

**Planet Harvest, 2530**

The Warthog leaps through the cliffs and lands hard on the road that leads to the extraction. Another one follows. The grunts start shooting at the humans. Chief Petty Officer Daisy-023 shoots them with the Warthog's turret, easily shredding the smaller aliens. The Jackals would also fall. But their numbers would eventually overwhelm and hits the turrets shield, almost hitting Daisy. "Don't you dare slow down!" She demands in a panicked tone.

"Heads up!" Hauser said, making Daisy look up to see something fly down to their direction.

The Pelican showing up. "You okay down there?" Ralph's voice through the speakers.

Daisy's face is filled with hope. "They're here." She tries to refocus on the danger ahead, but it is hard not to be more relieved. The Pelican shoots the Elites along with the other aliens. That still hasn't made the enemy force any less threatening. However one of the white armored Elites brings out a plasma grenade to throw it to the moving jeeps. It gets shot by the Pelican, but he still threw the grenade. Daisy gasps seeing the grenade. Before she could do anything to stop the Warthog, the Plasma Grenade hits the bridge in their way, and blows up.

Everything was dark. Daisy tried to move, but something was in her way. She powers through, and could see that their Warthog has been tumbled upside down. The other Warthog crashed as well. Many have died. "Sarge! Are you alright?!" She hoped to be the case. To her relief, she see's him crawling out of the Warthog like she did.

"Guh...I will be. As soon as we're outta here." He said, still determined to escape Harvest.

Daisy knows his distaste for this planet after being stuck on it for a long time. "Look, I'll cover you. Go on ahead."

He wanted to leave, but leaving a fellow soldier wouldn't sit well on his conscious. "There's no way I-"

Daisy won't have this. She already lost enough men. "Just go! Now!" She shouts.

"Step on it!" Daisy notices the Pelican is being blasted by the enemy. She knew it wasn't time to argue. She stood up and helps the Sargent up. "Lets go!" She sprints, but makes sure the Sargent goes first. She shoots the enemy behind them with her pistol. Her Assault Rifle gone, and her Shotgun was out of reach after running out. All she could do is run. Run as fast as she could, but also make sure the Sarge is alive. So much going on at once, the plasma shots, the pressure of Ralph keeping on shouting them to go faster. But this bridge made her remember her long run back at Sargasso. But she tries to focus. But that second of distraction proved to be deadly. One Elite shows up with a Needler in his hand. It points to the Sarge. Out of instinct and panic, she pushes him aside.

**TINK!**

"UGH!" Everything stopped. Her body felt weightless, and her helmet just flew out of her head. What was apparent though was the pain. Her chest felt like it was on fire. But then it got worse, as the pink needles explodes on her chest, as she felt her consciousness slip away.

"DAISY!" "CHIEF!"

She felt her body warm, as if she was gone in a different world. She now found herself in front of her clone again. "Its you..." She still has that smile. All of this felt too chilling, and yet...inviting. Is this...heaven? But then Daisy heard the sound of gunfire as she is reverted back into reality.

"I'm coming! Stay right there!" She could hear Ralph. He is trying to reach to her location. But she remembered very quickly how outmatched they are. She summons up the strength to sit up, even if every movement hurt like hell. She noticed there was still a needle on her chest. She rips it out of her chest. But it may have caused some uncontrollable bleeding. But that was the least of her problems.

Daisy felt weaker, but still tried to shout out to Ralph. "There's no time! Go Ralph! Get that ship out of here now!"

The Elites and other aliens continue to shoot more Fuel Rod Cannons on the ship relentlessly. Daisy's commands falls to deaf's ears as Ralph and the other Marines tries to shoot the aggressors. Daisy knows they don't stand a chance. She crawls her way to the Magnum Pistol she dropped and angles herself to shoot as many Elites as she could. She tries to stay calm, despite the odds against her. That's putting it lightly. This was impossible. But she doesn't give up. She can't give up. Even if she dies here. But then something happens that made her eyes widen and gasp.

A fiery explosion hits. Her heart dropped a bit, believing the Pelican has been blown up, and her mission as failed. Ralph is dead, along with her men. She has failed as a Spartan...

Until...the explosion died down to see the Elites being sent into the air, and the Pelican still in tact. "H-Huh...?"

Ralph and the others was just as confused. "What was..." He looks to see something on the other side of the bridge. It was a dark figure, carrying what seems to be a M41 SPNKR Rocket Launcher. It shoots again, blowing away more Elites. The aliens panic as they turn their attention to their attacker. "Another Spartan?" Ralph never heard from Daisy that there was another Spartan in this planet.

The rocket launcher runs out of ammo, as the shooter throws it out like garbage. [It seems we cut their numbers short. But they are still many.]

"Whatever..." The dark Spartan said with a very dark tone. He brings out a Grenade Launcher, and shoots it, blowing up even more of the unexpected Covenant. This was silent rage, and the Covenant is feeling every bit of it. He then rushes to the bridge, and kneels to the fallen Daisy. "Get up."

"G-Grim...?" She also notices a boy hanging on to his back. Its obvious that he would rather be anywhere else but here. Grim nods to the kid to run to the pelican.

"I told you I'd show up. Now get up." He grabs her arm and pulls.

"GAAAAUH!" Daisy screams in pain, feeling her wound. "Ugh...leave me...go get out of here..."

"Not happening!" Grim angrily retorts.

The grunts and Jackals would show up to shoot him with their plasma guns. His energy shields protecting him, but it still stings. [I told you this was risky!]

"Why don't you shut up and tell me when does your help show up!"

[Approximately...One Second.]

After one second. The Elites get blown away, along with the Grunts and Jackals. "Whoa! You weren't kidding!" Grim then grabs Daisy again and walks her to the Pelican. More Pelicans show up to defend the defenseless soldiers. Even Vultures show up. "Talk about a cavalry!"

Daisy coughed out blood. "Wh-What's going on?"

Grim chuckles. "You can say Arcade called in help. He mentioned it a bit late."

[It is not easy to contact a very far off Frigate through space. You are lucky I knew this would happen and decided to contact it while we were at the artifact. But don't expect me to save you all the time.]

"Then why would I keep you if that's not the case?" He said in an arrogant tone.

They reach to the Pelican. Ralph helps bring Daisy in. "Daisy hold on!"

Daisy lays on her back, breathing heavily. "R-Ralph...guh...Grim..."

Ralph was taken back by this. "Grim?! Wait...your..."

Hauser shouts out. "What is this, a Homecoming?! Would you get us out of here already?!"

Ralph panics as he drives the Pelican upwards and they blast through the planet's sky, and into space, with the other ships around it defending it. "Hold on!" Grim checks on her and notices the broken armor on her chest. "Jeez, that's gotta hurt."

The kid that was on his back got off and looks at Daisy in amazement, but also horror once he spots her wound. "Whoa..."

Daisy groans. "Guh...Did we...make it?"

Grim holds her hand. "Yeah. We did." He'd usually remark a joke, but at this moment, he can't think of anything.

Daisy then smiled with blood coming out of her mouth. "Good...that's...all that matters..." She then loosens her grip on Grim and it falls to the ground.

"Daisy?" Grim then panics. "Da-Daisy! Oh you gotta-Daisy! Daisy! Come on! Say something! Don't you dare-"

The medical team rushes in. "Help us carry her! Hurry!" Its known how heavy the incredibly Spartans are.

Grim carries her to the medical room as fast as he could. "Come on. ComeonComeonComeon. Hang on! Don't you leave me...don't leave me..." He said with a frightened tone.

Ralph heard Grim's shouting and begins to feel his blood go cold. But he had to focus. He begins to looks up to see a Phoenix Class Support Vessel. An overwhelming size for the pilot. He turns on his communications. "This is Gamma Team. We have survivors here that need tending."

_"Roger that. Proceed. Welcome to Haven soldier." _A male voice states.

"I'm guessing this is a Colony Ship."

_"Not just any Colony Ship. This is the Spirit of Fire."_

The Spirit of Fire opens its door to the Pelicans and other ships. The only beacon of hope of this dead planet.

**This is where things really change. I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause it felt like a very enlightening experience remaking the Halo Legends scene, along with a subversion of expectations at the end. I was worried if Halo Wars might be too far from Homecoming, but I just rolled with it. I feel it would flow the story better, and when I asked, no one objected, but I like to know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Changing Plans

**Now for the next chapter, and with the Spirit of Fire finally here, its time to leave Harvest and to another planet.**

**Planet Reach, 2525**

Grim felt sad for never seeing his best friends again. But he had to think about his parents now. He wondered what they would think of him after all those years. He never thought of it. He just focused on his friends. And...not friends. He had a lot more people he didn't like than he liked. Halsey being one person he didn't know if he should be scared or mad at. Daisy defiantly didn't like her.

He walks through the forest, not sensing any threats. He then heard some rustling. He stops, looking around. He wonders if he is being stalked. Is it the grown ups? He kept on walking, but more cautious. He heard more movement. He gets nervous. That was until something jumps on the bushes, which made the Young Grim shout, and pull out his pistol. However, it was only a Moa. A large bird that could only be described as an ostrich with a Mohawk. Even living in Reach, he still found it strange. Yet he can't help but smile seeing them. Looking around oblivious, and funny looking. The shouting spooked it enough to run away. Grim chuckled, looking at the funny way it runs. He puts his gun back and continues his walk.

He finds a near-by city, and hopes this would make his travels easier. He hides over the busy streets of New Alexandra. Although it does make him a bit claustrophobic due to the amount of people walking around him. He would notice policemen which always got him worried. Seeing how they could always be notified that he has gone rogue. As he hides around the alleys, and through the busy streets, he looks around for directions. His address he could barely recall. But as if out of instinct, he follows familiar roads. He wonders if his own hunches can get him home.

**Spirit of Fire, 2530**

In Grim's mind, everything is falling apart. He couldn't even stand waiting anymore. Outside of the medical room, feeling like he is going to burst out any second. He then hears the door opening. It was Ralph, he looks melancholy. "Well?!" Grim was panicking.

Ralph sighs. "She was hurt very badly. They surgically took all the remnants of the needlers off her body. If she wasn't treated, she wouldn't have make it..." Grim felt hope, but couldn't help but feel the bad news is about to come. "But the pain of the blast, and the loss of blood. Its a miracle she lived that long...but she's fallen to a coma...the doctors is unsure when she'll wake up..."

Grim puts his hands on his head, falls on the wall, and groans. "Oh god...what the fuck..." He frail his arms down, giving in to his anger. "Is this some kinda sick joke?! HUH?!"

Ralph never seen Grim like this. He wonders if this is the same kid he spent time with years ago. "Calm down...I never said she is really dead. She's..." He tries to think of something to make this not as bad as it sounds.

"Right. Sure. She's just sleeping! Is that what you were about to say?! Huh?! You could never lie even when it means we could be happy. GAH! You coulda said Halsey was a bitch and we'd all agree. You'd say Mendez was a tool and we'd agree! Next say the sky was blue, and sun is yellow, and all of our lives are bullshit!"

[I suggest calming your heart rate Specter.]

"Shut up scarp heap! Why the fuck would we even be involved in shit we don't want?! In fact, why didn't Daisy leave Halsey and this Spartan shit when she learned what the fuck they did to our families?! What they did to our lives! Our names! Why can't...why can't she leave like we did?"

There was silence in the hall. A staff member saw all of that, and felt so much of the uncomfortable air of the scene. He walks back, not wanting anything to do with that.

Ralph only sighed. He then sits in the chair next to the door. "Grim...You never knew what happened...did you? About when I found about my clone?

**Planet Unknown, 2525**

Ralph sneaked in to see his clone sitting alone at the patio. Ralph was filled with so much rage. He didn't want to just shoot him in the head. He wanted to beat him to death for stealing his life. He jumps in to confront his twin. "You!" He then throws the patio table out of the way, as his clone gasps in fear. He then grabs his collar. "What is wrong with you?! You think this is a game?! You took my life! This is supposed to belong to me! Why...why were you here? When I should be here?!" He didn't understand why would they need them if they could just clone the soldiers they needed. But then something snaps him out of his rage.

His clone coughed hard. He groans in pain, his eyes turn red, and his nose bleeds. "Guh...your...me...are you?"

Ralph was in horror, seeing this exact mirror of himself dying in front of him. "W-Wait...are you...?" Ralph then hears his parents coming from the door. He panics, as he runs away, not wanting his parents to see his image of their son being killed by some look alike. He wanted to see them. So badly. But...he just can't do this to them.

As he runs off, he gets grabbed by the UNSC, and gets sent back to Reach. During the drive, he happen to be in the same van as Daisy. She looks at Ralph in surprise. Mostly due to Ralph's near broken state. "Ralph? You...found out...didn't you?"

Ralph didn't say anything. He could only stare at the ground, thinking about the clone he confronted. "...I saw him...I was so mad...I wanted to hurt him..." He then grabs his head, unable to handle everything that happened. He was on the verge of breaking down. "...my clone...he was...he was sick...I think I killed him..." So much guilt for trying to and possibly killing the one who took everything from him. From his understanding, the clone didn't knew better, and Ralph possibly killed someone innocent.

Daisy felt his sadness. She would have to say something to comfort him. "Don't do this to yourself Ralph. You did...what you had to do." Daisy knew Ralph's encounter was more grittier than hers. Even if he was more of the realist of the group, she had to give him some truth that could give Ralph some peace, while keeping him in reality before this whole thing truly breaks him. Daisy couldn't help but remember her own encounter. She wished she could give Ralph more the same resolution she was given, thanks to her clone. "So did I."

Ralph couldn't believe what he heard. Daisy wanted this the most, and even with learning of her own clone, she didn't go for it? She came back without a fight. At least he assumed so. He looks up to see Daisy still the same strong friend he remembers. "Daisy?" He wondered if this was the same Daisy though. If she accepted this life. After years of rebelling, has she given up? Is she as broken as he was?

**Spirit of Fire, 2530**

Ralph could still remember that moment. "I could never get back though. I left...because I wasn't mentally fit to go to the front lines. So much...nightmares. I still couldn't stop thinking about my clone. So I walked away. When I tried to live a normal life, I couldn't help but feel bad that all of that training I been through would be wasted...especially when the Covenant was destroying worlds, and killing millions. I would try to go back to the UNSC. But not as a Spartan. I would save lives as much as I can. I guess...Daisy stayed because...she was the strongest out of both of us. I don't know what happened with her and her clone, but it must have been the most hardest thing in her life. And yet she still chose to spare her parents from...all of this. She chose to stay with Halsey, John, and everyone. She chose to help, cause she was strong. Defiantly more than me. Even you have to admit that. Maybe a part of you thinks that too.

Grim was silent, then tilts his head down, thinking. Then he looks up to see Ralph's face, who is still calm. Then Grim spoke. "Ralph...You don't know a THING about ME!" He then storms off past Ralph. "HOW'S THAT FOR THE FUCKING TRUTH?!"

Ralph looks to the angry Grim, and sighs. This Grim is defiantly not the same one. He could only sit alone, waiting for his friend to wake up.

Grim kept on walking, as he hears the calls of the ship. [Spartan Specter. Please report to the Captains room.]

[They have been pretty patient with you this whole time. It has been three hours.]

Grim continues to walk. "I don't give a damn. I don't work with them, and I can easily snap his men like twigs."

[Perhaps he knows that. He has been trying to get a hold of you, but he does know how important Spartan 02-"

"If you finish that name, I'll smash this helmet and throw you into SPACE!"

[Ahem. Daisy. He realizes how important Daisy is to you. But I feel you owe him your attention for being nice enough to give her the medical treatment she needs to avoid permanent death. Besides, it is less likely we'd do anything if we don't show him the important info we found back at Harvest.]

Grim stops. "Why can't you just go to him?"

[You forgot I am stuck in your suit. Your going to have to take me there.]

Grim stood there. He was filled with so much stress after a long time of an apathetic life of loneliness. Despite the superior Spartan abilities, his mental state has been holding him back with his superior mind. It only triggers when he is in the middle of battle. Quite inconvenient. He lets out a huge groan. "Fine...Lets do...whatever you just said..." He just didn't care anymore.

[Excellent. I also appreciate that you stay at your best behavior.]

"What are you, my Dad?"

[If it will get you to follow orders easier, then very well.]

Grim didn't know what to think to that. Despite being a very smart A.I, that was a very dumb thing he just heard. To each their own Grim thought. He walks back to where the Captain of the Spirit of Fire is. He walks in only to hear someone shout at him. "Don't step on that!"

Grim looks down to see some cords all over the floor. "What the..."

A middle aged man with a white mustache in uniform. He clearly seen some action in his days. "You'll have to excuse Professor Anders. She likes to bring her hobbies at work."

Then an Asian woman in her 20's in an orange, sleeveless shirt, and black loose pants. She approaches to one of her computers, typing. "Don't take my work lightly Captain Cutter."

The Captain turns back to the Specter Spartan. "Anyways, welcome to the Spirit of Fire. I heard you have been stuck in Harvest for awhile. Good to know we have more Spartans in duty." He brings out his hand, which Grim did nothing.

[You'll have to excuse him. He had a rough day as they say.]

[Captain Cutter.] A female voice startled Grim, then a small hologram of a lady with blue skin, white long sleeved shirt and white slacks appears. [I was never aware we were having guests. Mostly an A.I guest.]

Grim tilts his head. "The hell?"

[Forgive my intrusion...AI Serial Number: SNA 1292-4 Serina.]

Serina was fascinated. Its not everyday she gets to meet another A.I like her. [No harm done.] She said with an amused tone.

Grim turns to the Captain. "Why is there a little blue lady there?"

[An Artificial Intelligence. A Smart one too. Made for this cruiser. I'd assume you seen one before.]

Grim tried to remember, but none comes to mind. Despite him thinking about Deja back when he was a kid, but he never remembered her being that small. Let alone being blue. But he never did remembered those memories fondly anyways.

Captain Cutter cuts to the chase. "Now then, I got your call that you found something the Professor wants."

[Indeed. Professor Anders. I heard that you were investigating on some alien artifacts deep inside planets attacked by the Covenant.]

Ellen Anders was a little startled that an A.I would be this knowledgeable of her recent activities. "Um...Yes. I assumed there was some pattern to their attacks. They don't just glass the planets willy nilly. They also come down to search for...something. I sound crazy, I know."

[No. In fact you were exactly right.]

The Captain raised his brow. "What is that 'something?'"

[I was made from this same 'something' you are referring. It is technology from a race the Covenant worship. They are scattered all over the galaxy.]

Cutter felt a little more suspicious about this. "How come we never knew about this?"

[I'd assume you guys didn't try, or you humans found out and decided to keep it secret. But now is not important.] Everyone would beg to differ, but they decided to not interrupt. [The technology is mostly digital, not physical. This is what I could collect.] Then the whole room flashed with multiple holographic spheres that look like planets on closer inspection.

Everyone, save Grim, was amazed by this display. Allen spoke. "Wow...I don't...are they planets? No wait...they're human colonies!"

[These planets you humans colonized hold the technology mentioned, and this is the closest one.] The hologram map zooms to one colony.

Cutter recognizes it. "That's Arcadia."

[Population a little under three million. Largely unexplored, but apparently quite the vacation resort.] Serina adds on.

Ellen Anders then rushes in to take a good look at the colony. "The A.I is right! There is something there!" All the studying she had for this mysterious tech now has a direction. "If what he says is true, then we need to get there before the Covenant!"

The Captain however is not as swayed. "Our orders is to investigate Harvest. Even if what this A.I is true, we can't just abandon the mission. We still don't know a lot about what's going on down there."

[I am aware of your concerns with this war. But the Covenant have been searching for this data for years now. If we find out where this terminal leads to, we will have a head start with the Covenant. It will give you an edge with the war.]

Anders chimes in. "He's right! The Covenant is still scavenging for this technology, and once they find it, it'll be long gone!"

Grim speaks up. "Yeah. Personally, I'd like to get out of that shit hole as soon as possible too."

As everyone spoke their mind of this, Cutter would ponder. If he would allow himself to abandon Harvest while everyone worked hard on trying to take it back. As hopeless as it seemed. But what the Professor said made the most sense to him though. If the Covenant was looking for this technology this whole time, then putting them in a wild goose chase could give them a chance to find whatever this A.I is talking about. If this really will give them the opportunity they need to really turn the tables against this hopeless war. If anything, the sight of the Red Spartan being taken down like that gave him a wake up call that maybe the Spartans might not be enough. He sighs heavily. "Very well. I'll clear it out with Admiral Cole. Serina, set course for Arcadia." He walks off.

[Aye sir. Crazy mystery trip to Arcadia plotted in, spinning to FTL drive.]

"Serina, get out of my lab." Anders said in annoyance. The ships A.I vanishes. "So, for what I understand, you are made from this same technology?"

[I know what your about to say. And I'm afraid you can't investigate this suit. Its classified tech. All you need to know it is up to date and it is not exactly tech you haven't seen before, save for me, and I am a lot more useful as his aid than a guinea pig.]

Anders didn't know what to say about that, and just shakes her head and replies. "R-Right. Sorry. I just...been very curious about this. All of this. Who wouldn't?" Her tone was beginning to reveal a bit of wonder.

[I see what you mean. Some humans have an interest of the unknown. To a fault...]

"What was that?" She asked, unsure of what he whispered.

[Nothing. You may keep the terminals to your leisure. Come Specter.]

Grim walks off. "Since when did I become your walking boy?" He said in annoyance.

Ellen Anders was confused of this duo. She had respect for the Spartans, but its not like something she hasn't seen before. They are Super Soldiers that was given the best tech and weapons. (Not to mention them having Halsey's finger prints all over them rubbed her the wrong way.) She is more fascinated with the unknown. This Spartan, along with that A.I is truly unknown. Showing up from out of nowhere, with knowledge ahead of her and the Covenant. Who deployed them? Can they be trusted? She just checks on the terminals given to her, conveniently translated as well, and it is the map to multiple solar systems with this alien tech. What caught her attention was the part where this artifact they found back at Harvest can be unlocked by humans, not any of the races of the Covenant. So even if the Covenant got there first, they wouldn't get far unless any human being would open it. This will prove useful she thought. Another thing she found out is a history of the Elites race. It seems there was a lot of bad blood with this race and the Prophets.

In an empty cafeteria, the boy named David was sitting alone, still shaken from everything that has happened. He wondered what could any of this mean. His home is all in ruins. His family is gone. But he felt like he was lucky to be alive. He tried to convince himself that is true. As hard as he could. But then a shadow envelops him. He looks up to see a bald man with a five o clock shadow face. His uniform shows he is a marine, but his more larger demeanor and confident attitude makes him stand out to the rest. "You alright kid? I heard you're from Harvest. Must have been rough."

The kid could only squint his eyes, still remembering the horrors. "Yeah...it was..."

Then he pats his head, which he didn't expect. "Yeah. That makes you one tough kid. Don't forget that. Keep it up, cause your better off alive than dead." He then walks off. David didn't know what was in his words that made him feel more empowered, but he is less melancholy about his loss. Its not like wanting death would solve his problems. It will be tough, but like the marine said, he has to be tough too. He didn't say his name, but he could recall seeing his name on his armor plate. Sgt. Forge.

**Planet Harvest, 2530**

"(We have located an artifact. But the humans has run off with it.)" Sai'shu tells this in his communicator.

"(You didn't follow them?)" A looming voice replies to Sai'shu.

"(They were already gone when I discovered what is going on. They were too fast.)"

The one Sai'shu was speaking growled. "(You have failed spectacularly.)"

Sai'shu showed no relenting however. "(No. I would have failed if I have not informed you of this crucial information in time. Cause at least one of your cruisers could still follow them. So I suggest you make haste, lest you suffer further punishments...Arbiter.)"

The one called Arbiter growled again, but louder. "(You best hope I don't find you Sai'shu...)" He ends the transmission.

Boc saw this confrontational display. "(I still don't get why we are letting the Covenant know of this.)"

"(Because we have to at least have our superiors good graces. We cannot have them suspicious with us yet. Besides, if things go for the best, they along with the Prophet of Mercy will be the first to witness their gods striking them down.)" Sai'shu then pats his pupils shoulder. "(And for what its worth, your great ancestor is the one true Arbiter.)"

Boc felt honored with his masters words. "(I wish to be as great and formidable as he was. I hear he was a demon in the battlefield. I thought ill of him for so long. Now I want to do whatever it takes to honor him. Yet his title is being used by dishonorable wenches like Rita Moramee.)" It is no secret that no Elites thought highly of Rita Moramee. A rebel that throws away any kind of honorable act to gain victory.

Sai'shu then walks over to the wastelands. "(Indeed. Now its time for our next phase. Now that you know, we have much work to do.)"

"(Like what?)"

"(We build our own faction...)" Sai'shu looks up to see the Long Night of Solace descending towards them. As their mission was complete, they move out to continue this long spec ops mission that started with the Great Arbiter named Fal' Chavamee, and now continues with his descendant Boc' Chava.

**Spirit of Fire, 2530**

The Spirit of Fire travels to their destination. The planet is brightly blue, and seemingly normal. Captain Cutter walks in to the control room where he gets a good look on the bright blue planet. "Serina, situation update, please."

[Two Covenant Cruisers has been sighted. They just started attacking. Looks like we are here just in time. UNSC cruisers are on their way, but the colony is under siege at the moment. Wait...I got a signal.]

"The Covenant is on Arcadia! Repeat! The Covenant is on Arcadia! All forces get ready! And whoever can hear this, we need all the help we can get!"

Cutter notices the transmission shows both Covenant and Human ships are already scattering around. The attack is already beginning. But then something catches his attention. A Spartan runs into the view. Sage Green, with the traditional Mark IV armor. He runs to the action, with five more Spartans following him. "Serina, launch pods! Bring the ship on alert!" The campaign on Arcadia begins.

**Hope you enjoy this. I am a bit iffy on this part of the story. Because this story takes place before Halo Wars. Arcade discovers the data needed to find the Shield World before the Covenant would reach it. I am unsure when they did, and I am unsure if the Covenant had been invading Arcadia before the Spirit of Fire showed up. I am only just putting the story into motion without any interruptions. But this Battle for Arcadia will be different from the original one seeing how this one is more recent. Also the Covenant is going to be a lot more slower due to not being ahead of the game for once. But the story of our Spartans will still be the main focus.**


	6. Arcadia

**Hey guys. Now the campaign in Arcadia begins. Our Specter will meet more familiar faces. Also sorry for the delays. Writers block can really ruin your day.**

**Planet Reach, 2525**

The young Grim sits alone on an alley, still on edge on his current situation. Now that he is so close, he is scared. Of what? What many things. What would his Mom think? Would she be mad again? He hated her voice when she was screaming at her. He can recall the moment before he was captured. He broke the family vase. He was nervous to say anything, and his Mother kept ranting at him, not giving him a chance to speak. But once he did...

_"I...I'm sorry Mommy..."_

_"Sorry? Sorry doesn't pay for damages! Get out...Just get out! Do whatever outside!"_

_"But Mommy..."_

_"NOW!"_

The young boy ran away, trying his best not to cry, cause that would only give her more reason to be mad at him he thought, he hated his Mom back then. But now, he is afraid of her. But that's not the least of his worries. He thought, what if those grown ups followed him or is waiting for him. He's so close, and he doesn't want to think what would those mean men would do to him. At his point, he doesn't even know which is worse. He thinks about what Daisy said to him.

_"Think about what your mom and dad must have been thinking when they lost you. They love you, didn't they?"_

Grim is in deep thought. Thinking about Daisy. How nice she was. How pretty she was. The way she kissed him was the most amazing thing he ever felt. Her lips was soft and ticklish to his cheek. He could only recall his Mother doing it to his forehead when he was way younger. He wishes to be loved like that again. Daisy is gone, but maybe he can still be loved by his Mother and family. He then makes a sprint through the city. He would keep on running. Not stopping for anything, even for the many people he bumps into. One of the people would grab him.

"Hey stupid kid! Watch it or I-" His hand gets twisted. "AAGH! WHAT?!"

Grim then kept running. His instincts making him do that. Or something deeper than just pure instincts. But his legs kept going, like a well oiled machine, he won't stop until he finally reaches home.

**Spirit of Fire, 2530**

The Specter Spartan grabs his Assault Rifle, collects some ammo, along with a battle rifle set on his back. [Spartans are in bound, defending the city. The Spirit of Fire will accompany orbital assistance. You along with Sargent Forge shall assist the ground levels.]

"Whatever." Grim personally didn't care for being ordered to do anything by the UNSC. But he had to release some stress again. There is a lot of enemy Covenant forces down below. Which is perfect for him. He gets four grenades and walks to a pelican for drop out. He notices the pilot is his Spartan friend. "Sure hope you won't need my help again."

Ralph knew Grim was still bitter from their last conversation. "Focus on the city. I have your back on the skies."

Grim rolls his neck around, preparing. "Sure...I'll rely on my allies whose actually with me."

Ralph raises his brow. "And that is?"

Grim grips his Assault Rifle. "My guns, and Arcade."

Ralph sighs, not believing he is still that attached to his guns. Making him not want to think about what Grim had to go through all those years without guns. But he had to focus on the mission. He knew Daisy wouldn't want him to lose focus. She's going to be waiting for him once she gets back from her coma. "Launching!" The Pelican then pops out of the Spirit of Fire and flies down to the planet, among other Pelicans. They were passing through the atmosphere along with the view of a total war in the skies. Although humanity seems to fall short when it comes to air and space battles, the ground is a lot more favorable for the humans. But it is not without risk. Ralph flies down, moving around to avoid any enemy fire. Thanks to his Spartan reflexes, he can maneuver in high speed. "We're going to be a bit late! I can't find an opening!"

Grim groans. He stands up from his seat. "How far from the ground we are?"

"800 miles, why?"

Grim rolls his arms, left and then right. "Spartans usually drop down to the battlefield, right?"

Ralph was baffled by what he heard. "What do you mean? I never been in training long enough to know for sure!"

Grim then opens the door from the ship. "Arcade, did they do that?"

[Occasionally. Their suits have boosters that can give them soft landings as they say.

Grim then prepares. "Good enough for me!" He then runs out and jumps off the Pelican.

Ralph turns to see that he indeed jumped out. "You gotta be kidding!" He then refocuses back to his flying, not wanting to get shot down.

Grim is sky diving down to the capital city named Pirth City. A tourist attraction, turned into a battlefield, with many gunfire, and plasma shots all over the skies. He would then get a clear look at the ground, with the marines being overwhelmed by the Covenant. He would notice the Jackals and Grunts are being run by an Elite General with a Golden Color. Very easy to notice. He switches his Assault Rifle to his BR55 Battle Rifle and aims while he is still free falling. [You can aim while in that state?]

"You can help me out, right?"

[In a way. I can armor lock your arms to decrease unnecessary arm movement, also give you a more precise lock on into his head.]

"Neat." He then felt his arms became more stiff, and his hub altered to fully focus on the Battle Rifles scope. He aims at the Generals head. He takes the shot. Three fast bullets hits the Elite. He growled in pain, feeling his shield deteriorating with each shot hit. He turns around to see who is shooting, only to find nothing. Grim then activates his boosters that stops his free falling. The Elite turns around to see this shooting, but finds out too late, as Grim shoots him straight to the face. All his soldiers take notice of their Generals death. Grim throws a grenade as he runs off. The alien forces are now scattered, with their leader dead. Grim felt a bit whiplash, but tries to ignore it as he takes cover from the plasma and needle shots. "That was a bit rough...but awesome!"

[I recommend taking cover. The rest can handle this.]

Right on cue, the Marines led by Forge show up, shooting the rest of the disorderly Grunts and Jackals. Grim wiggles his arms to make sure he can still feel them after the partial armor lock. "Does other Spartan Suits do that?"

[No. It is still a working process. This worked because I am a part of this suit too, so no Spartan would utilize armor lock in this manner with no A.I to handle it.]

"You're full of surprises." Grim then got up to bring his Assault Rifle and shoot at the rest of the Jackals. Still with Daisy in his head, he is more inclined to crush all of their bodies into paste. As he rushes into a Jackal, he grabs one of their skinny necks, and jerks it around like a rubber chicken, and swings it around against a grunt, sending it flying. The other Grunts are being mowed down by bullets.

Forge shoots his shotgun at the last Jackal. "Now that was some entrance son." He then notices a plasma shot almost hitting his head, as he ducks. "Men! Get down!" He then turn his attention to the enemy.

Grim would follow the Sargent's lead, until he notices one Stealth Elite running in a building. This runs there before the Marines would greet him. He runs through the abandoned building. Once sleek, now filled with cracks. It seems to be a mall as he rushes through the empty place. "Where's the chicken shit?"

[If you mean the Elite, he is hiding there. Although the radar can't get a track on his exact location.] He navigates him to the bathroom. [Sargent Forge won't appreciate you abandoning his side. But I'm assuming you do not care.]

"I'm betting he is using it right now..." Grim is showing no fear of an inevitable ambush. He sneaks around the very spacious men's bathroom. He carries his Assault Rifle around, not keeping his guard down for a second. Just then, he hears an Energy Sword hiss. He turns around to see the Elite about to stab him. He dodges, grabs its arm and have him stab the sink. Water bursts through the Elites face, then his invisibility begins to glitch out. Using this distraction, Grim grabs his knife, unsheathes it on his chest armor, and stabs the huge alien on the stomach. It groans in pain. But Grim wasn't satisfied and just slashes all over the stomach area, with purple blood hitting the walls with each fast and furious slashes. The Elite falls on one knee, feeling his body getting weaker with the mutilation happening on his belly area. But Grim is still not satisfied. He would grab its throat, drag him to doors that covers the toilets, kicks it down, causing all the connected doors to collapsed, and then throw the dying Elite face first into the toilet, completely destroying it. Grim breathed heavily as he leaves the bathroom, currently having toilet water covering the floor. He then rushes back to kick the dead Elite.

[It is dead. No need for anymore meaningless violence.]

Grim walks off the mall. "Tch...that was an easy kill. No wonder they turn invisible. Couldn't beat me in a fair fight..." He said with resentment and malice in his tone.

[Specter. I noticed in your tirade back at the Spirit of Fire. You said how much you and the rest of the Spartans lives were...undesirable in your own words. You seem to enjoy using the UNSC weapons, and killing the Covenant. Yet you seem to resent your life as a Spartan. I wish to know the meaning behind these contradictions in your logic.]

Grim doesn't answer immediately. He stops for a moment. "Why don't you shut up. I don't need to be analyzed like some guinea pig. Whatever is going on in my head, is none of your business."

[This is something that peeves me. Seeing how we both are going to be a component together.]

Grim continues his walk deeper into the city where a fight is going on. "Yeah, well get used to it." He would notice the gunfire and plasma fire all over the city he is about to enter. He hides over a building with his DMR, and takes his aim at a few Jackal Snipers on his range. He notices a more formidable set of aliens inside the city itself, but they seem to be mowed down by heavy fire. Done by this planets Spartans. "Well well well..."

[You know those Spartans as well?]

"Oh I'm not sure through those helmets. You sure you're a smart A.I?" He walks closer to the action. He uses his battle rifle to finish off the already weakened Covenant force in the city. The other Spartans notice him killing the last Elite. He turns to the Arcadian Spartans. "Yo!" He waves to them.

The Spartans approach him. One with a red stripe being closest to him. "Are you the reinforcements?"

Grim tilts his head. "What if I told you I was the pizza guy?" The other Spartans look at each other. "I mean, I haven't seen you guys in awhile. Missed you brothers. Or...sisters? Any girl here? Hard to tell."

One of them turns to their leader. "You know who he is?" Said the one female Spartan.

The one called Jerome was unsure. "Not sure Alice. Maybe he's...but he can't be..." He turns his attention back to the darkly clad Spartan. "What is your name and number?"

"Name? Number? Hm...1337?" Grim gives out a shrug. This causes all the Spartans to murmur among each other.

[1337 is very inaccurate. There is barely 200 Spartans done. You should be aware of this.]

"And your should be aware of a joke! Piece of junk computer." Grim sighs.

Jerome is showing confusion. "What was that just now? An A.I?"

"Oh, yeah. A defective one at that."

"That's...we have many questions for you. Like..." He gets a call in his helmet. "Yes?"

[Another wave is on its way! Get ready!]

"Roger." He ends the transmission. "Regardless. You're still a Spartan. Aren't you?"

Grim responds in his care free tone. "Do I look like an ODST to you? Listen, just point me to where to kill, and I'll play along."

Jerome then turns to his Spartans. "Red Team. With me. Omega Team, I need you to keep a close eye on him."

Omega Team nods as the red striped Spartan rushes out with his own team. The Spartan leading Omega Team approaches Grim, in a more hostile manner. "Listen. We don't trust you. So make any funny move, and we won't hesitate to take you down hard." His voice was deep, and demanding.

Grim raises his arms. "Oh...your one imposing dude. I feel like pissing myself. I better listen then." His tone has a slight sarcastic undertone.

An explosion cuts the conversation as Omega Team scatters. Grim looks from the horizon to see something big is shooting at them. It was a large, purple. spider like, tank. "Leon! Orders?!"

"Find a big gun, and shoot like hell." The deep voiced leader named Leon orders his team.

Grim takes cover on an upside down, destroyed Warthog. "That is a big boy!"

[The Covenant calls this weapon a Scarab. Type 47B. Its weakness is inside the tank. Although I recommend damaging it enough so entering it would be more comfortable.]

Grim looks around. "Looks like those guys got that covered for me." Noticing Omega Team readying the Rocket Launchers and Fuel Rod Guns they could find.

[It won't be enough. We'll have to find a way to tip the scales as they say.]

With that said, Grim looks around to find a way to take care of the large tank. "Hm..." He would notice some buildings still standing. "I think I got an idea. Anyone still on that building?"

Grim's visor scans on the tallest building. [No. Why?]

The Specter then rushes to the empty building he pointed to. "Perfect. I'm going to need the Scarab to be close though. You think you can make it happen?"

[I believe what your trying to do will be catastrophic.]

"You gonna stop me?"

[Negative. As long it works.] As the Dark Spartan starts his plan, the A.I gives out a faint transmission. [Spartans, I need you to bring the Scarab close to the city.]

One of them asks. "Why?"

[Trust us. We have a plan]

Two of them look at each other, wondering if they should trust this unknown newcomer. But they aren't making progress with this machine. Leon nods to this as they keep on shooting their cannons, getting its attention. The spider tank shoots its gigantic fuel rod blast, but the Spartans evade it. It almost hits a building, which lights up the whole city block.

Grim would look around for as much flammable areas. Leaking as much gas as fast as he can. He would then find some more explosive cans lying around and throws them to the building. He runs off, and then throws a grenade on the explosives, blowing them up. The heat would reach inside, blowing up the lower levels of the building. As a result, it begins to tip over. "Here we go! Guys! Might want to get out of...oh shit..." He notice the building tipping to his side. "Wrong way! Wrong way!"

[I believe some force is reacquired to remedy this.]

Grim quickly climbs up a building that is about to be crushed by the falling structure, then the Specter with all of his might jumps on it, and tackles it with his shoulder. He falls on his back, and groans in pain. But then he notices the building tipping to the other side, and falls on the Scarab. The debris covers the Scarab, as the large crunch was purely deafening for those who are too close. He then notice the Covenant tank is down, but still functioning. "You gotta be kidding me! I toppled it!"

[Now is the time to take advantage. Go inside.]

Grim growled as he tries to ignore his sore right shoulder, climbs his way up the Scarab and gets inside. He noticed some dead bodies of Jackals and Elites, covered in the building debris. He jumps in, and see's the central power junction. With organic veins all over the machines weak point. "What the hell is all of that?"

[Lekgolo. Larval lifeforms that amalgamate to defend themselves, and they are powering this very machine.]

Grim takes out his grenade. "Then I know what to do with this work problem." He takes another grenade on his other hand, take off each pin and throw them at the same time. He jumps out of the Scarab as the explosion blows the entire interior. Grim falls down on the street, feeling his energy shield taking the damage. "Guh...that could have been better...but still..." He gets up, groaning in pain. "Destroying a giant spider mech thingy...not a bad way to improve your day..."

The Spartans approach the destroyed Scarab, and the darkly clad super soldier. The Commando Leon approaches him. "You didn't have permission to do this much collateral damage."

Grim still groaned. "Come on. Losing one building, or lose many more from that over grown crab?"

One of the Spartans thought about it. "He did have a point. But was there any civilians in there?"

"No. Of course not. Why would I?" The Spartans have a hard time believing him.

[What he says is true, I assure you.]

Leon points to the building. "Check for bodies." As the Spartans investigate, they saw nothing. The Commando nods to Grim. "Next time remind me when you have an idea." He would walk out of the city with the others following him.

[Well, that went well.]

Grim moves around his neck, cracking it a bit. "No kidding." They look to see a Pelican descend to their location. The Spartans await their next mission.

**Fleet of Glorious Interdiction 2030...**

Ripa 'Moramee. Now given the title, Arbiter is rushing to his quarters and speaks with his master, The Prophet of Regret. Recently promoted to the Covenants most important figure head. "My lord. My Elites say the humans managed to decode the artifacts of the Forerunners."

[How unfortunate. I had high hopes for you]

"Do not deem my a failure just yet! We also gotten word the humans are now on a planet they call Arcadia. They are currently battling against our forces."

[Then you know what you must do. Find out how they decode the artifacts and we will finally have the means to complete the Great Journey.]

The Arbiter bows. "It will be done." The transmission ends. "Get us to this Arcadia! Now!"

An Elite in red turns to the silver armored tyrant. "Arbiter. How exactly do we find out how they decode the artifac-"

Ripa punches him in the face. "Don't question my authority and get us to the planet! I'll give you orders there, Major!" Ripa storms off.

The Major gets up, growling. "He's the Prophets lap dog...nothing more...he's no warrior..." He whispered. He then walks off. "Once his duty is done, it will be my time..."

**Things have been hectic lately, and I didn't get enough time to do this. But seeing all of you following and favoring this story, all I can say is thanks for the support. Apparently, I've been said that I am not doing well. But if that is the case, I'm aiming to do better. But I have tons of plans for this, and I am hoping I can bring them up as fast as I can. Again, thank you.**


End file.
